101 Drabbles: A New Day Always Approaches
by forlornromanticist
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru drabbles with interesting comedic and romantic situations which develop throughout each day.
1. Bad Hair Day

**Drabble #1 Bad Hair Day**

Usagi walked through the doors of her school, surprisingly early, and different than usual.

"Oh my god... Usagi! What did you _do_ to your hair?!" Usagi's best friend, Naru's eyes widened.

"Do you like it?" Usagi inquired innocently.

Usagi's signature hair wasn't present anymore. Her blonde locks had turned into a darker almost ebony color which cascaded down to her ankles. This new look didn't befit her well as her hair was not in their normal odangos, but then again this was not a day in which to be delineated upon as normal.

"I dyed my hair last night," Usagi explained, "It's only temporary, and the colors should be gone in a day or so, I think. I'm just dying it with temporary black hair dye so I can see if I really like this look on me- then my mom said I could make it permanent."

Naru wasn't fond of this new look for Usagi at all, but since she didn't want to hurt her best friend by being completely honest with her, she said, "That's an interesting look for you, Usa! What did you use to make the color so even and everything? Well, anyways, it's a unique look for you."

"Um, thanks," Serena laughed.

--  
**_(At the Crown Arcade)_**

_Ding_

Usagi walked through the glass doors of the Crown Arcade eager to see the look on everyone's faces when she came in with her black hair. Usagi sat down on the stool next to Mamoru by the counter.

Mamoru held a massive newspaper unfolded out in front of obstructing even his peripheial vision. After a few moments, he placed his newspaper down, took a sip of his steamy hot coffee, and glanced in Usagi's direction. His eyes widened, and his jaw slightly dropped when he saw the truly hideous sight. He quickly turned in Motoki's direction when asked if he was alright, but instead ended up spraying coffee everywhere.

Usagi laughed uncontrollably. It was such a funny sight you couldn't help but giggle at the thought of it. First, you had Motokiwith coffee soaked in his once beauteous blonde hair and on his face, and Mamoru with his mouth open and his eyes still wide staring at Usagi. He just noticed the state poor Motoki had been left in, and handed him a napkin. Motoki pressed it into his hair, and it was hardly enough.

"Thanks _a lot_ Mamoru-san," Motoki huffed.

Summoning as much courage as he could to ask this, Mamoru yelled, "What the **_HELL _**did you _do _to your hair?!"

"**Shut up Mamoru-baka!** You're blowin' out my eardrums!" Usagi screamed back.

"By the way," Usagi said, "before you have a coronary- I'd like to take this chance to say that this is not yet permanent and that it should be gone probably by the next time you see me," she explained.

"Thank _god_!" Mamoru sighed in relief.

"Oh, shut it," Usagi said, "or maybe I _will_ make this permanent!"

Usagi walked out of the Crown Arcade tired from all the attention she had received today, took off her long black wig, and headed home.

She chuckled and muttered to herself, "What an ugly wig!"

**A/N: I give pretty much all the credit to one of my friends, who did this to me. It was a really funny prank. Anyways please review!**

**moonprincess13**


	2. Rain

**_A/N: Rain… it's so comforting to me… lol Enjoy!_**

_**Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailormoon. How I envy her… lol**_

_**Italics- someone thinking something**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Drabble #2 Rain**

_Rain, why does everyone have such a disliking for it? It's only water to them. To me it's much more. All my fears seem to just be washed away with it. It's like someone is crying up above for everyone. It's sad that not many people enjoy it. Well, at least I do…_

Serena walked downstairs, and grabbed an umbrella. She wanted to take a stroll in the park, and thought now was a good time.

_Hey! Why do all the little people get to have fun, and splash around like their idiots? I want to do that!_

… and walked out the door.

By the time she had walked a decent length, she had made it to the park. No matter how soaked she knew she'd get, she still went.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien sat in a café drinking a cup of black coffee. He hated days like these. They always seemed so gloomy because of the rain falling. Not once in his life had he ever purposely walked through rain without an umbrella. The sky cried for him.

He looked out the window to see a girl, around the age of 15, dancing in the rain. It was beautiful in his eyes. Who was that girl?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now, Serena was having the time of her life. She had already splashed through the most gigantic puddle she had ever seen in her life. She practically had to swim through it to get out.

_Maybe I should have brought my bathing suit, she thought and giggled._

Looking straight in front of her was a guy she recognized. She splashed the water out of her face, and saw that it was Darien, the jerk who always was teasing how funny her hair was.

Darien walked over to her side to lend her a hand and said, "What are you doing out here in this horrible weather!"

"It's really none of your business, but I was playing in the rain," Serena stated.

"You'll catch a cold!" Darien yelled with his umbrella safely covering him.

"Hmph! How can you think that this is horrible weather? Haven't you ever even just run around in the rain just because the thought seemed appealing?" Serena questioned him.

Darien snapped at her, "The rain is terrible. It brings feelings of sorrow, and pain."

Serena was fed up with all of his moaning and coldness to the rain. She was offended he could even say that about it! So, she did the only mature thing that came to mind.

"Well it's time to change your mind!" Serena exclaimed and jumped in a puddle right next to him, getting him soaked from head to toe. It was quite a funny site.

Darien look could only be seen of shock, for his eyes were wide. He looked like it had been more than water that had splashed him such as acid, or some lava.

"Sheesh. What's your problem?" Serena asked him worried that he actually was in shock.

"Darien?"

"Ah!" Serena screamed, for she had just gotten splashed by Darien quite suddenly.

"The water war begins!" Serena exclaimed.

They had been playing around in the rain for nearly 45 minutes, when a shiver was detected by Darien. At once, he grabbed Serena and thrust her under the umbrella and brought her to the café where he had been sitting that was just across the street. Serena gave a shiver.

She said, "So did you feel any sorrow or pain a few minutes ago when we were in the rain together?"

"No." Darien said barely over a whisper.

"Why did you think that rain was a bad thing before?" she asked.

"My parents died from a car crash while it was raining. Their windshield wipers weren't working properly. The windshield was too opaque to see through, so they were led off the road down a very rocky cliff," he said solemnly.

"Oh Darien, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Serena said with tears in her eyes.

"No, it's okay. I guess I just never liked the rain because I thought it would hurt more of the ones I love," he said.

They embraced and walked into the café. Just then, the rain came to an abrupt stop finally making the realization of why Darien held a grudge against it so much, it was greatly relieved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sniff, have you ever thought of how Darien's parents died in a car crash? Well, something must have caused it, that's what I got out of it. By the way, thank you so much for the couple reviews I got. Now I shall go on with the story! So, how was this drabble? Please review and let me know! **


	3. Chocolate Crazy

**A/N: Sorry if this is a lil' confusing. Hope u like it. Pleaze Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chocolate Crazy**

Mina, Amy, and Lita were at Darien's apartment. He and Amy had organized a study group to study for high school entrance exams that were quickly approaching.

"Now," Amy said, "let's study and review the Pythagorean Theorem. Oh yes, and you'll need to know bi and trinomials…"

"Amy, just give it a rest," Lita said, "I'll never get this!"

Darien was helping Mina on the other side of the room. He should have been making Serena and Raye study, but they were really late. It was odd because Serena had never been late to HIS apartment before.

Suddenly, the door to Darien's apartment flung open. There stood Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars in the flesh. They glared at Darien.

"Is the Negaverse attacking again?" Amy asked.

"NO, BUT WE'LL MAKE THEM, UNLESS DARIEN COMES WITH US RIIIIIIIGHT NOW!"

Darien had witnessed some horrible cases of brainwashing. He, himself, had been brainwashed for a short period of time, but even he was not prepared for Serena and Raye to be their next victims.

"DARIEN! BRING YOUR WALLET TOO!" Sailor Mars yelled annoyed.

"Since when did the Negaverse want cash?" Lita asked Mina.

"They must be plotting to take over the economy, or something," Mina said.

"Wow," Lita said, "Now that's pretty lame, even for them."

So, Darien went along with the two of them, telling the remaining girls in his apartment to wait for him. He told them that he'd be back with their friends, and have them "unbrainwashed." He assured them that everything would be alright, as he told them to keep studying. For now, he would play along with the furious scouts' escapade.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon ferociously grabbed Darien and hurried toward the park.

"Serena, I'll set you free again. You must be brainwashed…" he thought.

"Raye how could they take you too? You have to fight this. Will yourself to be good again. I believe in you," Darien said as he looked from Raye to Serena; his eyes watering up.

"NOW, DARIEN, GO!" Sailor Moon yelled as she pushed him onto the street.

"GO!" Raye yelled.

"I refuse to. Why'd they have to brainwash you two?" Darien questioned out loud.

"YOU THOUGHT WE WERE BRAINWASHED! LOOK OUT DARIEN, YOUR STUPIDITY IS SHOWING! WE JUST WANT CHOCOLATE. LOTS AND LOTS OF CHOCOLATE!" Raye screamed.

Darien wiped his eyes, and thanked the heavens that Raye and Serena weren't brainwashed.

"HURRY UP, DARIEN!" Serena said.

Darien scurried over to the chocolate store that he just realized was right across the street. He pulled on the door… it was locked. His eyes widened in fear of what he had to tell the two PMSing girls. On the door it read, "All stores closed for labor day."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: You can imagine what will happen to Darien next...**

**Please Review! I want at least three more before I add another chapter.**

**Thanks for everyone who did review...**


	4. Snowed In

**A/N: A big THANKYOU to everyone who reviewed in all last chapters. It helps me to see if people like my drabbles, and to clarify stuff, so I still encourage you to review. **

**Disclaimer: Although I have almost all the episodes, I still don't own Sailor Moon, unfortunately.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Snowed In**

Snow, it's that powdery stuff covering Tokyo at the moment. Rini, who was still at the Tsukino household, was ecstatic. She had never actually been in a "real" snowstorm before; that is unless you count the times that her mom used the silver crystal to create "snow" in the winter months. This snow had just one problem. It was never cold. Her mom didn't want anyone to get sick because of it, yet still wanted to make Crystal Tokyo even more beauteous. Rini always thought of this "fake snow" as the sky shedding a lot of dandruff.

Serena, just like Rini, loved the snow. How can you not? Even Ms. Haruna, Serena's teacher was in a great mood.

Serena was at school looking out the window. It was almost time for school to let out. There were just two and a half hours left. The snow suddenly started to stick. It just kept building up to no end. A lot of other schools, actually every other school in Tokyo had been dismissed early due to the snow, but not Juuban.

About an hour later, the principal's voice came on the intercom. "Attention students and staff. As your respected principal, I regret to inform you that we won't be out of here normal dismissal time. We should've had an emergency closing because of the severe snow storm, but due to our new superintendent of schools, he decided not to. Being his first day on the job, he obviously failed at noticing that the snow kept building up. This further makes us… snowed in.

Everyone gasped. "The snow is (sorry it's probably not realistic, but this is my story) eight feet high. Also, don't be alarmed, but there's a technical glitch with the heating system. We ask that ALL teachers gather as many blankets as they can find. We also urge every student to wear their winter jackets inside the building.

-We'll burn books in the library to keep warm…" he said.

Amy panicked.

…Just kidding. That is all."

"Oh my god! Snowed in? How can we be snowed in!" Molly said.

Melvin explained, "Well you see, the cold front that is coming here must have helped the nimbocurrulus clouds to develop a blizzard and…"

"That was rhetorical, Melvin," Molly said annoyed at her friend who was a walking brain.

"Hey, Why has Serena been so quiet?" Molly knew that her friend liked the snow, but not enough to be shut up in school all day. Hell, it was like being a prisoner in a penitentiary. They even had the barbed wire on the roof.

Ms. Haruna looked outside. The window was almost entirely covered in snow. So, she left the room to look for blankets. After all, she didn't want to hear the complaints of her students if she would have to be stuck with them all day.

"Uh… Serena…" Melvin said, "We need to get our coats on, it's frigid in here." Serena's head had been behind a book the entire time. Melvin got nervous that she was actually reading it, and took the book away. This revealed a snoring Serena whose drool was starting to freeze up on the desk (ew!). So, Molly and Melvin did the only thing they could do to awaken their "Freezing Beauty".

Since Serena's seat was near the back of the room right next to the window, all that Molly and Melvin had to do was open it.

"On three," Molly said. "One… two… THREE!" On three they opened the window. Serena lay under the big pile of snow.

"AH!" Serena screamed when the snow hit her. "What, did the cafeteria ladies run out of popsicles, and you wanted to turn me into one!"

Right then, Ms. Haruna entered the room with a few blankets, but not nearly enough for the entire class. She dropped them all at the sight of Serena covered in snow from head to toe.

Ms. Haruna sighed, "This is going to be a long night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This will be my last update for a while. I still have another month of school, and finals to worry about. I'll definitely post more drabbles when I'm on summer vaca, though. Until next drabble I guess…**


	5. Crying the Pain Away

**A/N: Sorry it took me a lil' while to update.**

**Disclaimer: Me, own Sailor moon? Yeah right.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Crying the pain away**

There Serena lay on her bed. Her pillow was soaking wet, and occasionally a hiccup could be heard from the sleeping form.

Serena was sick and tired of everything that was going on in her life. She was so stressed out, and she needed time to herself.

FLASHBACK

"IKUKO!"

Serena had been reading a Sailor V comic book and was laughing like crazy, but stopped just when she noticed her father was home, and that he was yelling at her mother like a maniac. She could smell the alcohol lingering on his breath. 'Great dad's home…' Serena thought as she gathered up all of her Sailor V comic books around her in a hurry.

"OUR CHILDREN ARE NOT SUITABLE TO LIVE HERE!" Kengi yelled.

Serena ran up the staircase in haste; her goal was to get to her bedroom as soon as possible. She finally got into her room, and shoved her Sailor V comic books to the side. On the brink of tears, she debated whether she should listen to what was going on downstairs.

"This house is disgusting! There's dust everywhere I freaking go! (major exaggeration by him)"

His unbridled yelling was really getting to her tonight. Serena quickly decided that it was only a matter of time before tuning her parents out by blasting some music in her room would cover up their altercations. She couldn't condone this any longer. Serena crept toward the staircase.

"Kenji, calm down or I'll call the police," her mother said wavering.

"YOU FAT F'ING BITCH!" Kenji reviled, while slamming the door shut; breaking the door handle off in the process.

'Why is this happening to me! Why is my father such a bastard?' Serena thought.

Serena had always regarded fights like this as normal between parents. She was definitely wrong. It wasn't right that her father was so cruel to her mother.

She did the only thing that came to mind. Serena blasted her music (a sign to her mother for her not to be bothered), and snuck out the bedroom window. It was fairly easy to get out since there was a tree near her bedroom, and she just had to climb that to get down.

It was around nine o'clock during the evening in Juuban, and it was getting darker by the minute. She could barely see where she was going. There was a noise. She figured it was just Luna following her again, to make sure that she was alright. Her assumption, as most things presumed are, was incorrect. A car slowly approached from behind her. Whoever the idiot was, had their brights on, and she was blinded like a deer in headlights. Then, the figure approached. She dare not speak because it seemed that she lost her voice. And then… she could make out the figure. A red flag went off in her head. RUN!

She started running, faster, and faster down the dark street. The figure, or better known as her father, was rapidly nearing. She had no clue as to where she was going, until she approached an all too familiar apartment complex. Without thinking who lived there, she knew it was someone that Andrew mentioned. She ran into the lobby, panting, out of breath. Her father was just outside the lobby doors. She saw an elevator. A menacing look was being given as he went as crazy as a drunken man could get, and charged toward Serena. She pressed five on the elevator because it was her instinct that she had to get up there. She just had to.

"Oh my god! Why do elevator doors take so long to close!" Serena panicked.

With just a second to spare, they were closed, and Serena was momentarily safe.

Her father looked up at what number floor Serena was going to, and took the next elevator up.

Serena's father laughed in his drunken state and said, "That bitch has got another thing comin' if she can think that she'll get away from me!"

Up on the fifth floor, Serena was frantic. She had not a clue what to do. Up from behind, her father started punching her.

"Help!" was all she could get out until a muscular man came to her rescue.

"Thank you heavens," Serena said, "I'll never ask you for another thing again."

Serena was carried into the man's room. She looked through her eyes that were blurring up from tears and said, "Darien!"

"Who was that lunatic?" Darien asked her.

"That was my father," Serena sobbed into his shirt.

Darien laid her down on the couch, and comforted his friend.

"I'm all alone in this… sniff My mom doesn't have the courage to stand up to him… sob I have no sniff one left." Serena cried.

"You'll never be alone now. You have me."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I'm sorry if this drabble was pointless, and if u didn't like it because it didn't have a lighter mood like the other ones, but this is what I was feeling at the time. I try to relate to my life in all of my fanfics, and this one was easier than most. No maybe I don't sneak out of the house, or have my dad come after me, or even have the chance to see a friend and let it out at that time, but I still can very much relate to my drabble.**

**Anyways, Please Review! Special thanx to all my reviewers from previous chapters. They really cheered me up when I felt like this story.**


	6. Check Up Part 1

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry for not updating in like a couple months! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I promise I will update like within a day or two if I get like two more reviews. When I don't get any reviews for a chapter, nothing really motivates me. Well anyways, I won't take up anymore of your time. Thank you to all reviewers from past chapters! **

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine although I wish for it all the time.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Check Up _Part 1_**

"Breakfast, hun!" Ikuko called up to her daughter whom probably was still asleep.

Serena heard this, and instantly woke up from her slumber, at the thought of eating her mom's delicious food.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, she glanced nervously at Ikuko, hoping that her mom would forget what today was.

"Mom, that smells really yummy! I love you! You're the greatest mom a kid could hope on having. I like your hair, did you get a haircut?" she rambled.

"No," Ikuko said, "I didn't do a thing with my hair, it's a mess! You better not be trying to weasel out of your appointment with Doctor Harris!"

"Mom…" Serena tried to compose a good excuse as to why she shouldn't go, but to no avail said, "I DON'T WANNA GO! I HATE HIM WITH A PASSION! IT'S NOT FAIR! HE'S REALLY CREEPY. WHY DO I HAVE A GUY-DOCTOR ANYWAYS? HE'S PROBABLY SOME PERVERTED FREAK WHO GET'S HIS KICKS OUTTA SEEING ME IN ONE OF THOSE REVEALING PAPER GOWNS!"

Ikuko said, "Serena, I know you hate going to the doctors, BUT YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!"

Ikuko pulled on Serena's ear, dragging her into her car, and drove her daughter to the medical clinic.

"WAH! I don't wanna go!" Serena cried.

Ikuko dropped her off at the medical clinic building.

"If you don't go for you're appointment, no desert for a month!" Ikuko said.

"MOM!"

"I'll be back here in an hour to pick you up, and you better be here," Ikuko said, and drove off.

'Meanie,' Serena thought to herself.

She walked into the building. It was rather large. It had a fish tank with schools of fish in it, and even a turtle.

Serena somberly walked up to the receptionist.

"Sign in Please!" the cheery receptionist said.

'Why do those dam receptionists have to be so happy about having us sign up for our torture appointment?'

She sighed, and signed her name and her family doctor that she goes to, on the sign in sheet. She sat down on one of the chairs very far and very "hidden" from anyone's sight, hoping that they would just forget about her, and then she could tell her mom that it wasn't her fault.

To her dismay, in less than a minute's time since she arrived, the receptionist said the two words she wanted them to never even utter.

"Serena Tsukino!" said the receptionist.

Serena slowly walked toward the "door to hell" as she put it, that is, until the heavenly receptionist told her, "It's not your turn yet."

"Then why'dya call me?" Serena questioned getting more puzzled by the second.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that Dr. Harris called in sick today, and couldn't make it to work."

"YES!" Serena screamed making everyone in the waiting room look her way.

"I mean cough I'm very sorry to hear that cough cough and I was SO looking forward to it," Serena tried to fake a sad look.

"Well, it's good to know that you were indeed looking forward to your check up because we have a replacement for him today."

Serena's eyes widened and started to water up 'NO!'

"Re-re-re-p-p-p-place-m-m-ment? She enunciated horrified that she would still have to go.

"Who's the replacement?" Serena asked through gritted teeth.

"Ummm… let's see here," the receptionist glanced at her paperwork, "a med student in training who goes by the name of Mr. Darien Chiba."

"DDD… Darien… Chchch… Chiba?" her eyes widened, and she fainted.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Alright, if I get one review or more (which would be fine by me ) I will update the next day. So… there will be a second part to this, and I would have posted it together with this one, but there was just one eensy little problemo. I haven't written it yet. Or, I haven't finished anyways. Sorry again, for not updating for like a few months. Okays well please review! **

**Meatballheadedprincess14**


	7. Check Up Part 2

**A/N: Yay! I'm keeping my promise to update the next day because of the review. So… here's Part 2 of the Check Up.**

**Disclaimer: yea yea yea I don't own Sailor Moon yadayadayada.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Check Up Part 2**

With great difficulty, the only nurse on duty struggled to lift Serena who had just fainted at the sound of the "replacement" medical student.

An ebony- haired man looked out the door next to the receptionist. A nurse was shaking her bottom in his view for some reason.

'What the heck?' Darien thought to himself as he stepped closer to the nurse.

It was then that he realized that the only nurse on duty was trying to pick a blonde haired girl up.

"Nurse, would you like some assistance?" Darien Chiba asked the nurse.

And with that, the nurse stepped aside, and let Darien pick her up. When he could see the blonde girl's face more closely, he realized that it was Serena.

"What's wrong with her?" Darien said worriedly carrying her on his broad shoulders.

"Oh, she just fainted," said the nurse.

"Why?" Darien asked her.

"She heard that you were filing in for Dr. Harris, her family doctor," she explained.

"Oh."

Mr. Darien Chiba laid her down on the bed in the check up room (I dunno what that room's called).

"Would you like any smelling salts for her?" the nurse asked helpfully.

"No, that won't be necessary, I've got a better idea," Darien said mischievously.

Serena awakened to the scent of something that smelled really yummy. She opened her eyes. It took a minute for her vision to clear up, but eventually it did. When it did, she saw Darien waving around something under her nose.

"ECK!"

"What? Don't you like doughnuts?" Darien asked innocently.

She sat up quickly and was ready with a comeback that is until a wave of dizziness passed over her.

Darien caught her and gently guided her down to the bed.

"Don't get up too quickly," Darien advised.

Serena tried to sit up on the bed, this time taking his advice.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Serena asked.

"What! I'm always nice to you Meatball head!" Darien gave a toothy grin.

"Don't call me that!" Serena said.

'Out of all the doctors, or even medical students, I just HAD to get him. Okay, well if he's giving me a check up, I'll just have to make sure to be courteous to him' she thought with a wicked smile.

Darien started toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked.

"Well, I thought I'd let you change into that paper gown on the chair in privacy, Meatball head." Darien said, and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

She sighed, "This is going to be a loooong one hour isn't it (I know most check ups are definitely not an hour long, but just think of all the time that must have passed between her fainting, and junk)." She changed into the paper gown.

"Meatball head, I thought you could put on a simple paper dress yourself. Are you done yet?" Darien asked from outside the room.

"Unfortunately," Serena said.

Darien walked in through the door.

'She looks beautiful,' he thought a blush creeping up on his face. He took out a clipboard, and pen. He led Serena to the scale on the other side of the room.

"Okay, get on the scale," Darien said.

"Fine, Mr. Pushy."

It read 130 pounds. Serena's cheeks blushed in embarrassment.

Darien didn't seem to notice, he just kept writing on his stupid clipboard.

Then, they went to see how tall she was.

"Five foot-three and a half," Darien muttered to himself still jotting down numbers.

"Alright, Serena, you can get on the table," Darien said in his own world.

She got on the table, and noticed that Darien pulled out a little hammer (not sure what it's called).

'So, he's checking the old reflexes, eh? Muhahaha' Serena thought to herself.

He tapped the miniature hammer on her knee. It didn't move. He tried again, a little harder. This time, she kicked him square in the jaw.

"Oh sorry Darien, guess I have great reflexes huh?" She laughed mischievously.

He took out his ear examiner and put it in one side of her ear.

"Strange," Darien said peering into it, "I can see a light on the other side."

humph Serena pouted.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SOOOO MEAN!" Serena wailed.

"Ah! Quit it! You're bustin' my eardrums!" Darien said.

After they stopped bickering, Darien took out his stethoscope. He motioned for her to turn around and be quiet.

He pressed the cold stethoscope to her back.

"AH!" "That's CoLd!" Serena screeched.

He exhaled on it, and then pressed up to her exposed back.

"Better?" he asked in that sexy deep voice.

"Mhmm."

Next, it was time for the "interrogation" part of it. Darien flipped to the next page in the packet on the clipboard which had a list of questions with boxes to check which said, "Yes, or No."

"Okay, so do you do any drugs?"

"I'm no druggie!"

"Do you feel that there's anything physically wrong with you?" Darien asked getting apparently very bored.

"Not yet."

"Do you participate in any sexual activity?" Darien said with a wicked smile on.

slap

"What was that for!" Darien said.

"You know dam right what that was for!" Serena said in a rage.

"I have to ask you. It's protocol. Look here's the question on the sheet," Darien said showing her the sheet.

"Oh, GREAT" Serena rolled her eyes.

"Well?" Darien asked getting annoyed.

"No," Serena said.

"Really. In-ter-est-ing," Darien said.

'I'll give that baka interesting.'

He flipped through a bunch of pages.

Darien said, "Okay, well it seems that you don't need blood work or anything for another couple years."

"Then I'm done!" Serena asked joyfully.

"Not just yet." Darien said grinning from ear to ear.

"Then, what!" Serena asked agitated.

"Well," Darien said, "You just have to get your... tetanus shot," He said evilly.

"WHAT!" Serena screamed, and ran to the door.

Darien quickly stood in front of the door, ensuring no escape. He held a needle in his right hand.

"I HATE NEEDLES! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"Oh come on, don't be a wimp. It's not that bad," Darien sweat dropped.

"Well you're not the one that's gonna get stabbed with that thing!" Serena said rather loudly.

"Jeez," Darien said, "You act like I'm a murderer!"

"You might as well be!" Serena exclaimed backing up.

"Well, I might just miss if we keep playing pin or rather needle the arm on Serena," Darien said giving an evil smile.

"Fine," she said, "I give up; just make sure it won't hurt."

Darien stepped closer to Serena.

Her eyes widened in fear.

Meanwhile Serena was thinking, 'That baka has another thing coming.

I know where he sleeps… muhahahaha.'

Darien gave her the shot, and took the needle out of her arm.

"OW! THAT HURT!" Serena screamed.

Darien pulled out a box of Band-Aids and picked out one.

He took off the paper on it, and stuck it on her arm.

Serena looked at her arm and gave a really big smile.

"I didn't even know they came out with Sailor V Band-Aids!" Serena squealed in excitement.

Darien smiled, "Meatball head…"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You can go now, you're check up's over," he said, laughed to himself and walked out the door.

Serena put her clothes back on. Making sure she didn't make any noise, she crept over to the box.

'Aw, he won't notice,' Serena thought to herself walking out of the building with a grin from ear to ear, and with the box full of Sailor V Band-Aids in hand.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Was the ending of this chapter alright? I had to end it, and this is the best I could think of. I wish they made Sailor Moon Band-Aids. Anyways… I'll make another deal with you. I promise to update in two days (at the most) if I get two more reviews. Btw thank you for the reviews last chapter from: the anonymous reviewer, IAmTheBattleMaiden, and Chikyuuhime. Okie dokes, till next drabble then...**

**Meatballheadedprincess14**


	8. The Fiery Raye

**A/N: Sorry if there was confusion, but there's not going to be a part 3 of Check Up. There was only so much of one doctors appointment that I write about ;; By the way did I tell everyone that I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you EVERYONE for reading this drabbley fanfic, and also people's who've reviewed from last chapter or previous chapters: KawaiiUsako, Gaku-chan2690, IAmTheBattleMaiden, guitarbabe2005, Chikyuuhime, nekogirl91, the anonymous reviewer, Loudly Silent, Princess Cornelia, set, Silentdarkheart, raye85, and Smiley Gurl 87. THANKYOU! gives a big hug to everyone**

**Well with that said, onto the drabble.**

**Disclaimer: Although Sailor Moon makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, I still don't own it. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Fiery Raye**

"MOLLY!" Serena shouted to her best friend running up to her.

It was before the last period in school, and Serena was just itching to get out of there.

"You wanna do something after school?" Serena asked her.

"Sure, well, I was planning on going to a shrine a few blocks away to ask that new shrine priestess to do a reading to see if Melvin will ask me out any time soon. We can go there together then, if you want to," Molly said.

"You betcha!" Serena exclaimed excitedly. She had never been there before, and was very curious as to what it was like. "Molly, I'm just gonna go home to change out of my school uniform. Meet ya here in… half an hour?"

"Alright, see ya then Serena," Molly said going to her house to change as well.

A little while later, they caught up with each other.

"So what's the name of this shrine, and where is it?" Serena questioned curious because she had never been there.

"Oh," Molly continued, "It's called the Hikawa Shrine, and it's just around the corner."

Molly and Serena walked toward the numerous steps that climbed up to the shrine.

"We have to walk up all of those!" Serena asked, "It'll take us years!"

"Oh come on," Molly said dragging Serena back towards them.

Serena looked up at the wall that ran parallel to the stairs.

"Hey! Molly! I have a great idea! If we climb up that wall, it'll take less time to get up to the shrine," Serena suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Molly asked.

"Well it couldn't hurt to try, right?"

Molly sighed; there was no way in convincing her friend otherwise.

Serena ran up several steps so that the wall was just within her reach.

"Molly, gimme a lift up!" Serena said grabbing onto the wall.

Molly helped her as best as she could to get her over the wall. She started to pull herself up.

"What's a pretty girl like yourself doing, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"EEK!" Serena said in surprise and lost hold of the wall.

As Serena was falling she looked up quickly, and there was a 3 foot tall old man where she was on the wall.

"Serena are you okay?" Molly asked worried for her friend who just fell from the tall wall, and whose eyes were doing the anime eye swirly thing (sorry dunno how to put it).

Slowly, when Serena had regained her balance, Molly and her went the safer way. They walked up the seemingly endless amount of steps up to the Shrine.

When they got to the top, Serena was amazed.

"Wow! So this is what it looks like!" Serena exclaimed.

She quickly ran up to it. Molly caught up with her and said, "I'm gonna ask the shrine priestess if she could do a love reading for me, so I'll be back in a few," Molly said and went off to the room where it was said the priestess always was praying in.

Serena walked up to a table. There was a rope hanging down where she presumed you could pray for something and ring the bell with the rope.

Serena said, "Let me not gain half a pound from that dozen of doughnuts I just ate, stop me from being late for school tomorrow so I don't get a detention, and let me find my true love."

She pulled on the red and white-colored rope that hung above her.

Nothing happened. She pulled on it again, still nothing. Finally, she gave the rope one final tug. A "bang" could be heard as the rope fell from its spot and landed on the table.

'Oops,' Serena thought.

All of a sudden two crows started squawking at her.

"Ah!" she screamed as the birds chased her. "Don't eat me!" She said.

Finally, she was cornered. They were about to attack her when…

"Phobos! Deimos! Stop it!" A raven-haired girl yelled at the crows, and they stopped.

She slowly backed away from the crows, and went to the girl who saved her, and Molly who had just come up next to her.

"Gomen, Gomenasi," the girl apologized. "They usually don't do that. By the way my name is Raye and I'm the priestess of this shrine," she said.

"Oh, that's okay," Serena said, "I'm Serena. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You know, it's strange, Phobos and Deimos wouldn't have attacked if they hadn't had a reason," The raven-haired girl said.

Serena laughed nervously, "Hehehe… uh…" Serena looked at the long rope that had fallen onto the table.

Raye and Molly sweatdropped.

"Umm… so Raye could you do a reading for me?" Serena asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, if you don't break anything! Follow me," Raye said.

"Molly, I'll see you in a few, k?" Serena told her friend, and went with the priestess.

Now, we just go through these doors, and I'll do the reading from there.

Raye opened the door and went through. Serena followed.

"Wow, this is huge!" Serena said looking around.

"Oh my god! The place is on fire!" Serena yelled. She ran out of the room and found a fire extinguisher. She grabbed it and ran back to the room.

Raye was as confused as ever.

"DON'T WORRY RAYE I'LL SAVE YOU!" Serena yelled, and squeezed the handle on the fire extinguisher.

"No! Don't!" Raye said and ran out in front of the fire extinguisher.

Serena stopped squeezing the fire extinguisher, but it was too late. Raye was covered from head to toe in white extinguishing stuff.

Raye stepped closer to Serena, and she backed away.

"Uh…, Raye, gotta book it!" Serena yelled, and ran out of the temple as fast as she could.

Raye went after her and yelled, "Phobos, Deimos, ATTACK!"

"Ah!" Serena screamed as the two birds kept pecking her. She descended down all of the stairs and dragged Molly who had been waiting at the top, with her.

"What a meatballhead!" Raye muttered to herself, wiping the white stuff off her face,and stopped her crows from attacking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Away from the Hikawa Shrine)

"Serena! What did you do to get her that upset!" Molly questioned her friend.

"I just tried to put out a big fire in the room that she took me into," Serena said.

"YOU MEAN YOU TRIED TO PUT OUT THE **_SACRED_** FIRE!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: So, how was it? Well, here's the deal. I want to introduce like Mina, Raye, Amy, Lita so that I can do things with them in later drabbles. I know that I probably could've just added them into a future drabble, but I thought it'd be better to introduce them in each drabble and such. I was originally planning Mina to be first, but the idea for Raye's came to me first. lol. Hope u liked it! Well till next drabble then, and don't forget to review ;) **

**Meatballheadedprincess14**


	9. Smile Big for the Camera

**A/N: Okay here's the next chappie. Sorry, it took a little big longer than expected to write. Oh, and by the way, whenever I introduce a friend of Serena's that means they know they're a Sailor Scout too to make my life a lil' easier. So, by now, Raye knows she is Sailor Mars. Well… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and never will, so leave me alone! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Smile Big for the Camera**

"Mom, Dad, I just got this in the mail!" Serena exclaimed waving an envelope around.

"Oh, honey, what's it about?" Ikuko asked her daughter.

"There's a modeling place that wants me to model for them! They'll even pay me for it too, if I make a good impression the first day," Serena said.

"Well," Sammy said as he entered the room, "I'm sorry to disappoint you sis, but you're not getting paid for it."

"And why's that?" Serena said.

"Because once they see you klutz out big time, they won't let you back in!" Sammy said laughing to himself.

"Sammy," Kenji warned walking out of the room to have a talk to his son.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A few minutes later in Serena's room)

"Luna?"

"Yes?" Luna asked jumping down from Serena's bureau.

"Do you think I would make a good model?" Serena questioned.

Luna laughed, "Ha ha ha- YOU- ha ha ha- MODEL?"

"You're mean." Serena pouted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the Crown Arcade)

"Andrew!" Serena got his attention.

"Oh, hi Serena," Andrew said, "Do you want your usual?"

"No thanks Andrew," Serena said.

"Meatballhead not eating! I think the world is going to end!" Darien stated with wide eyes.

"Oh, SHUT UP Darien! The world is not gonna end! I'm just trying to cut a few milkshakes here and there, so I'll look my absolute best when I'm modeling," Serena said.

"Hahahaha chokes on his coffee you cough cough model?" Darien attempted to laugh with his coffee in his mouth.

"Hmph!" Serena said, and turned on her heels, but instead of stomping out of the Crown angrily, she slipped and fell on the floor.

"Owwy!" Serena cried. With a great deal of effort she stood up.

Darien was still laughing hysterically.

"Baka," Serena muttered, and went to see Raye at the temple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Raye's temple)

Serena walked up all of the shrine steps, and knocked on the door that led to Raye's bedroom which was also another area that she would occasionally meditate in.

"Come in!" Raye shouted not knowing who was there.

"Hi…" Serena said nervously.

"YOU!" Raye yelled referring back to the mess she made at the shrine the last time she was there.

"It's nice to see you to," Serena said receiving a death glare.

"Well, now that we're friends Serena smiles at Raye I thought you'd wanna know that I'M GONNA BE FAMOUS!" Serena exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Raye said, "You, the klutzy, ditzy Meatballhead! Why are you going to be famous?"

"Well, I'm going to model at that new place a few blocks down. It just opened up, and it sent me something in the mail that said I should model for them," Serena said with a smile.

"Serena, YOU are going to model! Hahahaha" Raye laughed.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me? Is that really so hard to believe?" Serena questioned.

"Yes," she thought the Serena modeling idea over for a second, "I think you should go. You said that the new place in town wants you to model there? Well, I've been detecting a whole lot of Nega-energy from that part of town. I think the Negaverse is up to something." Raye said.

Luna, Serena's cat, jumped in through Raye's bedroom window.

"Serena," Luna said, "Raye's right. I just went to Central Control, and it made me aware that the Negaverse is definitely at work at that modeling place."

"No way! The one time I get accepted for something, it's for the Negaverse!" Serena sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Right outside of the Modeling place)

"Disguise Power!" Serena held up the disguise pen, "Turn me into a beautiful model!"

The "new" Serena had her blonde hair which now reached a little past her shoulders curled at the ends. She wore a cute pink strapless shirt that showed all her curves, and a short white miniskirt with stiletto heels.

Leaving Raye and Luna behind, Serena walked toward the revolving doors. When she took a quick step in, she stepped the wrong way because of her stiletto heels, and tripped and fell in. The doors stopped moving once she fell. Something made Serena's short white miniskirt snag, and she was stuck in the doorway.

"AH!" she cried as she tried to get herself (the skirt) free and unsnagged (if that's a word, lol).

Raye sighed, "Serena, just rip it, no one'll notice!"

"Of course they will Raye! This skirt is short enough already!" Serena complained.

"Oh stop whining," Raye said, and helped her dear "friend" who was stuck in the revolving doors.

And with that, Serena was finally inside the building. She was greeted by someone at the receptionist desk.

"Hello, you must be the model for us, please come in," the receptionist that looked an awfully bit like Nephrite said.

The "receptionist" told her to just go straight ahead.

Serena walked "straight ahead" but was very confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to Nephri- err- the receptionist and a photographer)

"My plan is being carried out well, my minion," the receptionist who showed himself as the general, Nephrite said to the photographer youma.

"Now take this," Nephrite said to him, giving him a camera after he had consumed it with dark energy. "They'll never know what hit them."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to Serena)

"Oh no! There's sooooo many doors!" Serena said looking at nearly a dozen doors that surrounded her in the hallway.

"Hmm… which one is mine," she muttered to herself.

She looked carefully at the doors.

"Uh Mister Receptionist guy?" Serena called to him, "What one is mine?"

The "receptionist walked up toward her and sweatdropped pointing to a door that had "MODELS" written on it.

"Oh… hehehe" she laughed nervously and walked in.

There were dozens of models in there.

She grabbed an outfit on a hanger, and put it on.

It was a gorgeous baby blue dress that went all the way down to the floor. She had to wear about six inch high heels with it, to her discomfort.

Someone called for everyone in the room to get in a line and stand right before the model walkway (not sure wut it's called). Serena was behind a blonde haired girl that looked very sexy in her low cut red sparkly dress (no orange for her! lol).

Serena started walking when the person told her to that was in charge of everything.

"I'm glad everything's fine for now," Serena said and sighed of course while smiling as much as her mouth would let her, at the cameras. But, when someone took a picture with a really bright flash on, it startled her and even seemed to drain some of her energy away with it. Serena took a step feeling faint, and slowly realized what would happen, but it was too late.

She had stepped on her floor length dress, and she was falling… falling… falling… but oddly enough she landed on something soft, or rather someone.

"Err- Would you mind getting off of me?" the blonde girl said to the figure that was currently lying on top of her.

"Oh sorry," Serena said, stood up, but again stepped on her dress, and fell onto the camera man who was taking the picture.

"Nephyrite! I thought you said that they wouldn't figure it out!" the camera guy said.

"Huh?" Serena said puzzled and got off the person, or rather, thing that she had just fell on and squashed.

And with that the camera person transformed into his youma-looking self.

"Eek!" Serena cried as she realized that she had just landed on a rather gruesome looking youma before.

"I WILL SUCK YOUR ENERGY DRY!" said the youma who flashed several pictures of people in the area, draining them of their energy. There were currently only two people left standing.

"No you won't!" Serena said and took out her locket from the chest part of her dress (she's gotta put it somewhere ; ).

"Moon Crystal Power!" She shouted and transformed into Sailor Moon.

The blonde girl knew she had to help out, as it was also her mission upon being at the modeling place, and transformed saying, "Venus Star Power!"

Nephrite had long ago disappeared, so he hadn't discovered the true identity of the two sailor scouts.

The youma flung recently sharpened celery- looking objects at Sailor Moon, and said, "No fatty food for you missy!"

"HEY! Youma! I didn't even get to say my speech," Sailor Moon whined running away from the sharpened vegetables.

When Sailor Moon came to a corner and there was no escape, (of course) Sailor V said, "Venus Love Chain... Encircle!" and it tied the youma up.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus said.

With that Sailor Moon said, "On behalf of all people that like fatty food, I punish you!" (cheesy ya i no) And she threw her tiara at the creature turning it into moon dust.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later on Serena, Raye, Luna, and Sailor V at Raye's shrine)

"So, you're Sailor Venus?" Raye said; glad to meet a sailor scout other than Serena.

"Yep," she said making a V-sign for Sailor V.

"My name's Serena and this is Raye and my cat that can talk Luna," Serena said pointing to the people as she introduced them.

"Oh, hi you guys, my name's Mina," Mina said, "I'm glad that you have a talking cat too, mine is getting lonely," she said gesturing to a white cat that was next to her whose face was turning the deepest shade of red.

"His name's Artemis," she said and whispered to her cat, "Luna's pretty isn't she, why don't you get to know her a little bit," She said with a grin.

Artemis blushed even more if possible and said, "Hi-err Luna…" he said and the girls walked out of the room, but not before Serena gave a wink to Luna.

On their walk, Serena said, "I'm glad I'm not modeling anymore… it would be a shame to not have Andrew make me milkshakes at the Crown anymore."

Raye and Mina sweatdropped.

"Plus," Serena continued, "Modeling is just for twigs that just want to show off anyways," she said.

She mocked how models acted pretending to hold a piece of celery. "It's only my second piece today, so I GUESS I could sneak a piece," Serena said in a mocking voice.

Unbeknownst to her, Mina was grinning. Mina laughed, "So… did I tell you that I model as Sailor V too?" and pulled out a piece of celery.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I don't think it came out as funny as I wanted it to be, so really sorry, if u didn't like it cuz I know it's not my best. Well, tell me what ya think. Also, I'm gonna have to make the time that I update, weekly (or maybe even sooner) because I am going to be out of town a lot of times over the coarse of these couple weeks and stuff. So, sorry bouts that. Well, don't forget to review! They make me update faster when I'm able to, if u's haven't noticed, lol ;)**

**Meatballheadedprincess14**


	10. Ice Skating & the Graceful Lita

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like more than two weeks. Sorry! Please forgive me! begs on hands and knees. I'll send in the next drabble that I've been working on tomorrow. Again, i'm really sorry. Okay well please R/R.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I don't, and will never own Sailor Moon.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ice Skating & the Graceful Lita**

Raye, Mina, and Serena were at the new Ice skating rink that had just opened up. They put on their ice skates and walked over to the doors of the rink, or at least Raye and Mina did. Serena was more like wobbling over. It was her first time skating since she was five.

"So how do I do this?" Serena asked worriedly looking at Raye and how she stepped into the rink, and glided on back to them. Mina was next she staggered over to the wall, which she clutched for dear life (me).

"It's a piece of cake," Raye said.

"Mmmm," Serena said a thought popping into her head.

"What?" asked Mina.

"Just thinking," Serena said.

"What about?" Mina said cutting of Raye who was going to give a snide remark regarding what she said.

"Oh..." Serena said with a smile on her face thinking of it, "about cake... sigh"

Mina and Raye sweatdropped and pushed their friend onto the ice.

"Ah!" She screamed, as they pushed her hard and she headed straight into the wall.

_-CRASH-_

"Owwy!" Serena cried, "WAH! What'd ya do that for? Wah!"

"You were supposed to stop after we pushed you," Raye yelled.

"I don't know how to stop! WAH!" Serena cried even harder. Her friends once again sweatdropped.

Suddenly, a brunette came skating up to Serena who was still bawling on the cold ice.

"Here," the girl said and held out her hand toward Serena.

Serena took it gratefully, and slowly got up. "Thanks," Serena said. "Oh, and what's your name. Mine's Serena."

"Oh, I'm Lita," the brunnette said and skated off.

"Wow!" Mina, Raye, and Serena said as they watched the girl now known as Lita skating in the center of the circle. They were not the only onces who were staring at her either. Practically the whole rink was watching.

Lita did some spins, and went skating with one leg on the ground (sorry, I dunno what these steps are called), and ended by doing a leap.

Applause.

'Wonder why everyone's clapping,' Lita thought, and went back to her new aquaintances.

Serena, Raye, and Mina's eyes were wide. They were impressed with Lita's talent. She looked like a pro!

They saw Lita ice skating up to them.  
"Come on," She said to three and extended her hand. Serena took her hand, and Mina took Serena's and Raye took Mina's. Without warning, Lita skated as quickly as she could skate, which was pretty darn fast.

"Ah!" Serena and Mina yelled, they wanted to get back to their sanctuary, the wall.

They smiled as they looked around at all the blurs of people. They were going really fast

Suddenly...

"EEK!" Serena screamed as her ice skates went over a bump in the ice. She quickly tripped, slipped, and fell, onto the ice. It created a dominoes affect. Soon the four were on a heap on the ice in a corner on the ice skating rink.

(Raye, Mina, Lita, and Serena have swirly eyes)

"Owwwwy, that hurt. WAH!" Serena wailed. Everyone in the rink stared at them.

"Is your friend always like this?" Lita asked.

"You have no idea..." Raye said struggling to get out from under Mina and Serena.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Haha that happened to me! okay... so... hope you liked it. Sorry if it was kinda a let down.  
I've had writers block for the past two weeks. My computer was broken and stuff, so at least I can type up more drabbles now on my computer. Sorry for the long wait. Thankyou for reading it! Oh, and reviews are still welcome, hehehe.**

**Meatballheadedprincess14**


	11. Brainy Amy

**A/N: Okie dokes, well here's the last scout for the time being...**

**Disclaimer: I love Sailor Moon, and I always hate to admit it, but I don't own Sailor Moon.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brainy Amy**

Serena, Raye, Mina, and Lita looked at the test scores posted on the bulletin board.

"Yay, I got an 81-!" Mina said enthused.

"I could be like a brain!" Raye said, "I got a 91!"

Lita said, "Not too bad I guess, I got an 88."

"Wah!" Serena sobbed.

"It couldn't be that bad," Lita said, and looked at the number next to Serena's name.

"Or... I guess it could be that bad," Lita said eyes wide at the test score she was looking at.

Mina looked at Serena's grade too, "Well, if you look at it backwards, you got a 95!" Mina said.

Raye sweatdropped, "A 59? Meatballhead, you ARE a meatballhead!"

"WAH!" Serena cried louder.

"Quiet Meatballhead your bustin' our eardrums!" Raye yelled.

Lita looked to see who got the highest grade.

"Amy Mizuno..." Lita read, "With a 115!"

"What a brain!" Mina exclaimed.

"Is she the new girl, who everyone says is a total genius?" Lita wondered.

"I didn't even think you could get higher than 100 on that test!" Raye said.

"Um..." said a quiet girl with blue hair that came up to them, "I corrected all of the teacher's mistakes on the test that she made for extra credit and wrote a three page essay as to why I made those corrections."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I'm guessing you're Amy, right?" Lita asked the blue haired girl.

"Yes," she quietly replied.

"Wait did you say you got a 115 on that test!" Serena asked loudly.

Amy replied, "Oh, our teacher made a mistake on my score for the test. After class she told me that I didn't get a 115."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew!" Serena said regaining her composure.

"Yeah," Amy continued, "After class she came up to me and said that the print out with the grades for mine was a mistake. I didn't get a 115, I got a 120." Amy said.

Serena fainted.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Okay, now that we have all the introductions to the friends taken care of, now the drabbles will hopefully be getting a lot better. I wanted to introduce the scouts separately and now that's all over with. Now I can get to writing the better drabbles with the five of them and I guarantee they'll be a lot better. Okays, well... pretty please review? thankee's for reading btw.**

**Meatballheadedprincess14**


	12. The Innocence of Buttons

**A/N: I already typed this, and then my computer shut down and even though I saved it, everything was still lost. Stupid computers sigh. Anyways, I'll try to remember what I wrote as best as I can.**

**Disclaimer: If Naoko Takeuchi wasn't Sailor Moon's creator, I would be! J/K. I don't own anything.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Innocence of Buttons**

"Oooh! A new little shop!" Serena squealed, not noticing this little shop on her shopping rampage through the Juuban Mall.

Serena looked at all the little items this shop was selling.

"Buttons! Oooh! And they have little sayings on them!" Serena exclaimed looking at each of the little buttons displayed.

She read through a few of them.  
(B1 Button # 1, and so on)Italics Serena saying something bouts them

**B1 I'm not shy, I'm just quietly examining my prey** ** _"Hahaha that's good for Amy!"_**

**B2 Come to the dark side, we have cookies "_OoOoO cookies! Good for Lita! hahaha"_**

**B3 Sailor Moon "_Hey! That's me! looks around Phew no one heard me"_**

**B4 Sailor V _I should soooo get Mina this, she'll love it!_**

**B5 I'm not a stalker, I'm just quietly following you "_That is soooo a Raye pin. She shoulda worn this when she was stalking   
Darien. hahaha."_**

**B6**

Serena spotted a pin that she'd never even heard of. "Hmm... What does this mean? Oh is it like Got Milk, but not?" Serena said and gave a confused face.

Serena bought the above pins for her friends, and asked the cashier/person working there a question...

"What does this pin mean?" Serena asked pointing to the pin from earlier.

The cashier looked at the pin and asked, "This pin?" pointing to it in the glass display case.

"Yeah," Serena said while the cashier broke out in fits of laughter.

"Well?" Serena asked irritated. The lady was practically falling out of her chair. "Why don't you buy it and ask your friends," the cashier suggested trying to hold back her laughter, but to no avail.

"Fine! I will!" She told the cashier who laughed even harder. "That'll be... hahaha ... $1.00 please."

Serena handed her the money and left to go to the Crown Arcade pinning the button on her shirt as she left.

ring

Serena walked through the doors to the Crown. She was surprised that her friends weren't here.

"Ha! So they're late for a change!" Serena said feeling good of herself, but went to Andrew to ask him if they told him anything just incase.

Andrew was wiping down the counter where he served the food and drinks.

"Oh hi Serena! Can I get you something?" Andrew asked her while still looking at the counters wiping them down.

"Um... well I was just wondering if the girls had said anything as to where they were.

"Well they didn't come here," Andrew said.

"Oh and are you still okay from the last fight with Darien by the way?" He asked her.

"Yeah, hey where is that baka anyways? Doesn't he usually spend his life here?" Serena asked.

Andrew said, "Oh, well, I thought he said something about going to find a book he needed or something."

"Oh, okay," Serena said.

Suddenly, Serena's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Serena picked up her cellphone.

"Hey, it's Mina. We're all at the the library across the street from the Crown Arcade, so come there as soon as you can."

"Library?" Serena asked bewildred that they would all meet up there.

"Amy's idea," Mina said knowingly.

"Oh," Serena said, "I'll be there in a few."

"K, byes"

"bye" Serena said and hung up.

She turned back to Andrew. "Sorry Andrew gotta book it! The girls are at the LIBRARY of all places."

Andrew finally looked up to say 'bye', but instead looked at the button pinned onto Serena's shirt.

"Serena?" Andrew said wide-eyed, but was too late Serena had already sped off to meet her friends.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _**At the Library** _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Serena entered through the library doors. She had never been here in her entire life. She had avoided it everytime up until now. Too many books made her brain churn.

She walked over to the Librarian not seeing where her friends were at.

The librarian smiled.

Serena asked, "Are my friends around here there's four of-"

"SHH!" the library shushed her.

The librarian looked at the pin she wore on her shirt.

"No," she said refering to her not seeing where Serena's friends were.

The librarian walked away muttering something about, "Loud girls, and no manners these days."

Serena walked around. Serena thought to herself 'This place is huge"...

She finally saw her friends at a bookcase, Amy with a huge load of books and volumes in her hands.

Little did she know, her enemy was reading through a few books the bookcase over from theirs...

Serena walked up to her friends and said, "Hey guys, gotcha something!" The librarian unfortunately was right behind her.

"SHH!" The librarian walked away again saying something about crazy teenagers these days.

Darien heard Serena and the librarian, and slowly walked over to them, to annoy the girl and get them in trouble once again.

Serena pulled out a brown paper bag whilst the librarian squirmed about as it crinkled. She pulled out the pins and gave them to her friends.

"Oooh! Thanks Serena!" Mina, Raye, Lita, and even Amy said.

They all pinned theirs to their shirts.

Serena picked up a randomn book that she found lying on the ground, trying to look as sophisticated and smart as Amy did when she carried and read through all those volumes and books.

Serena wasn't actually reading any of it, but made herself look busy.

When the girls were done putting the buttons on their shirts, they looked up at Serena.

'Wow, she's reading a big book!' they all thought to themselves even Darien who was quickly approaching.

"Serena! What ARE you reading?" her friends said as they looked at the title on the cover of the book, and took it away from her.

(I'll let you imagine what the book was called, muwahahaha)

Then, her friends looked at the pin and practically yelled, "SERENA! Do you even know what you're reading!"

"Yeah, Meatballbrains, what are you reading?" Darien asked as he walked close enough to Amy to grab the big bulky book that Serena was "reading".

He read the title, "OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU READING, SERENA!" He asked his mouth wide open.

Serena turned towards him, "What dya want, jerk, I know perfectly well what I'm reading," She said having in actuality no knowledge of the book she even had in her hands previously.

She turned around and grabbed the book away from him.

Darien saw the pin when she turned around. His mouth was about to fall off if he gaped any wider.

"Oh, and by the way guys," She said turning to Darien and her friends holding "the book" and pointed to her pin, "What does Got Lemons mean?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: You know what's really funny, the same people that played "the black wig" trick from me in the first chapter of this, was my inspiration for this drabble also. lol. It's funny the way life works, lol. Well hope u liked this drabble. Btw thankyou Wongo and Shakira for inspiring me! U 2 r so funny! luv u guys! hahaha.  
Okay well, would it help if I said pretty please, that you would review? pretty please. And thank u for reading and especially for those who've reviewed. I can't believe I have 29 reviews! You people rock my world! hahaha okays well Please review...**

** Meatballheadedprincess14**


	13. This is how you become a Princess?

**A/N: Oh! I am such a horrible person!!! horrible horrible horrible! I made you guys wait for like six months?! I'M SO SORRY! Gomenasi! It was just, I had so much writers block with writing drabbles for sometime now, and everything I wrote down I like threw out. I feel so bad. I'll be lucky if I even have any readers now, never mind reviewers. :( Okay, well here's another drabble. I tried to have it make up for the time that you've been waiting and I tried my hardest on writing this. btw this takes place in the Crown Arcade. Well Please R/R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't own Sailor Moon, the sailor scouts, the story, and Darien- unfortunately.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Drabble # : This is how you become a princess?**_

"M... meatballhead?" Darien stuttered out in shock.

He leered at Serena from head to toe drinking in every detail . Serena was wearing a tight pink sundress that hugged her curves in all the right places and had an opening in front, which showed off a lot of her cleavage. Little flower clips were placed around her odangos, and she wore a pretty charm bracelet around her wrist. Plain white sandals were worn on her feet, with a little heel giving her some height , and she had mascara, shiny pink lip gloss on, and a perfume that made her smell like cherry blossoms. Beautiful was nothing compared to the goddess looking woman infront of him. Darien blushed faintly trying to draw his eyes away from her cleavage.

"..."

"What? Why are you looking at me funny?" Serena asked pouting.

_'Oh god, she's so cute when she does that!' Darien thought trying not to be 'affected' by any of this._

"..."

"Darien-baka are you okay?" Serena asked going in front of the sitting Darien, moving closer to him and putting her hand to his forehead.

Darien turned an even redder shade when she felt his forehead and he was practically being forced to look at her cleavage.

_'Speak Darien, say something! She's driving you insane! How did she ever get let outside wearing that dress?! I want to just kiss her so badly and-. WHAT?! Kiss her?! Okay... the perfume must be getting to you. Say something, charm her, say you'll love her forever and-. GRR!!! Stop thinking like that! She's fourteen for god sakes! Oh... but she smells so nice. Just say anything... anything at all... Come on Mr. Suave, dark, and handsome!'_ Darien mentally kicked himself.

She stood up after leaning over to check if Darien was sick. Afterall, it wasn't like him to be so quiet and in shock.

Serena leaned over once more and 'accidently' brushed against his leg, whispering with her hot breath into his ear seductively, "Like what you see?"

Darien was even more phased now than ever. This was not the Serena he knew. The Serena he knew would be iratable and annoyed with him for not responding, this Serena was different. This one was calm and collected, and was... TRYING TO SEDUCE HIM?

_'I think I'm hallucinating. Serena can't be sexy, she's my worst enemy! She's not allowed to be THIS hot!'_ Darien thought, befuddled.

"Erm... um... you look nice today Serena," Darien said clearly bewildered by this new Serena.

_'God, did I just say that?' he thought, 'Jeez Darien! Nice? Hmm... Is that like saying she didn't look nice before? OH! This might be my chance to start an argument with her and stop this madness!'_ Darien crossed his fingers and silently pleaded, _'Please let her take it the wrong way, please let her take it the wrong way...'_

"Just nice?" Serena asked with a sexy voice and bent down to his level again.

_'Why? I asked nicely and you couldn't let her take it the wrong way?! Oh no! Not the cleavage again! Please, I beg of you god! Don't taunt me with what I can't have!'_ Darien thought going mad.

"You look stunning," Darien said, going to burst.

_'Make it stop!' _Darien thought running his hands through his sleek ebony hair.

_'Okay, I need to change tactics. Full argumentative mode: On. Darien Chiba ready.'_

"Fail any tests lately, Meatballhead?" Darien asked with a taunting voice.

"It's spring break," Serena said with a small smile.

_'What? Spring Break?! When did they put that in the school year? Jeez Chiba, you've got to think of these things before you say things that make you sound stupid.'_

"Have any klutz outs today?" Darien asked hopefully.

"Nope," Serena drawled out.

Serena motioned for him to stand up. Darien's legs seemed to move him to a standing position somehow, and he was now within kissing distance of Serena. Serena brought her hands to the back of his head making him lower it.

_'Is she going to kiss me? Yay! The moment I've been waiting for is finally-'_

"You've got a little chocolate on your mouth," Serena said taking her finger and wiping the chocolate off with her finger and walking away from the comotose Darien and out of the Crown Arcade.

_'NOOOOOOO!!!' _Darien's head screamed and looked at the two offending Hershey's Kiss wrappers that were next to his cup of coffee.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(With Serena and her friends just outside the Crown Arcade)_

"So how'd you do girl?" Lita asked Serena.

"He kept looking at me strangely," Serena said.

"Did a lot of chemistry happen between the two of you?" Mina asked knowingly.

"Um... chemistry?" Serena asked confused.

"You don't know what 'chemistry' is?!" Raye all but practically screamed out.

"Chemistry is-..." Amy started.

"No, I know what 'chemistry' is. I hate the class enough."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"By the way guys,... what does this have to do with training to be a princess?" Serena asked confused.

"This wasn't training for being a princess, this was training for you to have a love life!" Lita said..

"Wait, so you guys were trying to get me to seduce Darien?!" Serena yelled in shock.

Seeing the lustful look in Darien's eyes through the doors to the Crown Arcade, Mina said, "Yeah, and it looks like it worked."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:Well, whadda ya think? Hehe I had a lot of fun writing this :). It might have even gotten me out of my slump. Well, please review! **

**Meatballheadedprincess14**


	14. When Can I Work Here?

**A/N: Hehe, I'm glad I thought about something to write, cuz I've been having trouble with thinking of drabbles lately. If you have any kinds of themed drabbles that you'd like me to write, then just leave a review or PM me or something. Afterall, it's you guys who make the story possible. bows -- Oh and I applaud you guys. Thank you, thank you, thank you,  
for the reviews. I'm so happy! I have almost forty reviews! Oh and thank you to: Amydali86, Gaku-chan2690, IAmTheBattleMaiden, and inspire16 for reviewing last chapter. Glad you guys still like this :) Arigatou. Well, enjoy .**

**Disclaimer: (_people at mental hospital come running at me with syringes)_ O.O AHH!!! Fine! I don't own Sailor Moon! Now please stop chasing me. I hate needles!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Drabble #14: When Can I Work Here?**_

_Serena's P.O.V._

It started off as a normal day in Tokyo Japan. Sun shining, a light breeze in the air whisking away the stray hairs on my face as I stood in my yard admiring the beautiful day. I walked to the store doing some chores for my mother in order to get my allowance. Of course I had no clue what would happen that day. Not having the slightest clue as to where I was going, I browsed the aisles looking for the select food that was on the shopping list. It took me almost a half an hour just to find two items. I was about to give up, saying that they didn't have what mom wanted me to get for supper, when I found myself in the fruit section. A handsome guy about ten feet away from me, was putting away boxes of some food into their places on the shelves using a ladder. I found myself admiring the great view of his butt. He had great unruly hair from what I could tell from the back, big muscles, a weird green colored apron, and he had this black shirt that had a rip on the back that was noticeable. 'What a hotty!' Blushing from embarassment, yet still looking, I tried to contain myself. 'Wow,' I thought smiling, 'I think my heart just fluttered.' I stood there gawking for almost a whole five minutes until he got off of the ladder getting me out of my state of semi-shock. He bent over to grab a bigger and more heavy box giving me a GREAT view of his backside. 'EEK!' I thought and almost squealed it. He picked up the heavy contents of the box, showing his muscles. 'I wonder if they have any job offers to work here...,' I thought dazed. He got back to how he was before and I kept my gaze on him. When it looked as if he was about to turn around, I looked down and tried to gain my composure. 'Stupid hormones,' I thought annoyed with myself.  
Quickly glancing at him out of the corner of my eye, I saw him getting more boxes to dump their contents out of. I looked away for a little while trying to get myself back to normal. A minute later, someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to them.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Normal P.O.V. oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo_

"Meatballhead, you've got a little bit of drool right here, "he motioned.

"OOOOOH BAKA! Why do you always have to ruin a perfect day?!" Serena whined.

"Did I interrupt something?" Darien asked innocently.

"Uh- no, no!" Serena quickly said shaking her head back and forth and looked to where the guy was, noticing that he left. _'Damn!'_ She thought. "Um, I was just buying some of this-" Serena said grabbing something off from one of the shelves next to her sneakily.

"You were going to buy a package of brussel sprouts? Okay now I've seen everything," Darien said making his point.

"Why don't you just leave me be, and stop bugging me. I didn't do anything to you anyways, so why are you here?!" Serena protested.

"We didn't have our daily argument so I came looking for you," Darien said sweetly.

"Really?" Serena asked. _'AH! STALKER!'_ she thought.

"No," Darien said and sweatdropped, "I was being sarcastic."

Serena gave him a puzzled look and said, "Umm... then why were you here?"

A big smirk fell across his face as he went over and whispered in her ear huskily, "Lunch break," turning around and walking away from her putting a coat on, but not before she saw the small rip in the back of his black shirt.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Hehe, I felt like since in the last chapter Darien was like tortured, Serena should be too. Hope you liked this. Well Please Review! **

**Meatballheadedprincess14**


	15. This is how you become a Princess Part 2

**_A/N: I tried to do a second and final part to the "This is How you become a princess" drabble because a few people requested it. Gomenasi, if you don't like it. Well, Please R/R! Oh and to anyone who is reading my other fanfic 'Merciless Fate', I've been in a lil' bit of a slump with that, but I'll definitely post a chapter during my April vaca. Oh and really big thank you for this story to: silverlady, Gaku-chan2690, IAmTheBattleMaiden, and SweetSerenity21 for reviewing last chapter. It's always greatly appreciated . Well, onto the story then..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I can dream, right?_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

Drabble #15 This is how you become a princess? Part 2

"Phase two, ready to commence," Mina said giving her trademark peace sign.

"I still don't understand what's going on," Serena said. "Why in the world would you guys want me to improve my love life? I'm fine with how it is," Serena  
feigning confusion.

"Oh-hohoho no you don't Serena. You are not getting out of doing this. We've spent way too long planning this and you need to make Darien realize that you  
are madly in love with him," Raye said.

"WHAT?! Who said I was in love with him?! That is so untrue- you see the way we are always fighting? We practically hate each other. And telling me  
before that it was training for becoming a princes-"

"We never said that," Amy quietly stated.

"Well, why should I have to seduce Darien to make him like me? Shouldn't it be love I'm looking for?" Serena worded maturely.

"You both ARE in love. You've got to be, right? I mean- you're the only one he fights with! It's obvious! Now you just have to make him realize that you  
both are in love with each other, therefore you have to get his attention," Lita explained.

"Now do what we said!" Raye said pushing Serena off in the direction of where Darien was in.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena walked up to Darien who was shopping in the mall. He was looking at the selection of what Serena considered "the hideous green jacket section".This would be where Darien got the one he was currently wearing.

'Ugh!' Serena thought, 'How many ugly green jackets does a guy need. I mean- seriously.'

Serena tapped him on the shoulder. "Daaarien" she cooed.

A sweatdrop appeared on Darien's face recalling the previous incident at the Crown Arcade. Turning around, he looked at the girl who had been calling his name.

'AGH!!!' Darien thought, 'Why has she just started wearing all these tight clothes? I mean- how does she get out of the house wearing what she is now? Not that I mind... It sure doesn't give anything to the imagination-'

Serena blushed out of embarassment in her tight miniskirt, big heels, and wearing a cute black laced shirt.

'God, Why did the girls make me wear this?! It's so uncomfortable. Damn the skirt's riding up my butt.' she thought selfconsciously pulling the back of her skirt down a little. Unfortunately that didn't help because the rest of the skirt in front went down a little bit as well. 'Dammit' she thought struggling with her wardrobe, but trying not to show it.

"Oh hello Darien!" Serena greeted him also wearing a very real looking but yet totally fake, ID so it looked like she was working there (they're in the ugly green jacket store).

"Can I help you with anything? ANYTHING...?" Serena emphasized.

"Meatballhead works here?" Darien asked as if she wasn't even there. He was trying to just ignore her and act as if she wasn't there. Serena noticed this,and had to unfortunately go on to Phase 3 which she knew she wasn't going to like doing.

"Here..." Serena said getting yet another hideous looking jacket on a hanger. "You can't try this on if your jacket's on, can you?" Serena said seductively sliding his hideous green jacket off of him.

'God does Darien look really sexy in that black turtleneck!' Serena thought as her eyes dazed pensively, 'Oh... I wish I could just take his hideous green jacket and stuff it in a paper shredder to make mince meat out of it. Then he'd always have to look sexy.' "Mmmm" Serena accidently let out a moan.

Darien's eyes widened.

'Ohmygosh' she thought quickly, 'I didn't just do that outloud... did I?' She looked at Darien and realized she did. With this realization, she let out an "EEK!!!" and jumped in embarassment. Unfortunately she landed on her high heel shoe the wrong way and came tumbling onto Darien pushing him to the floor in the process.

"Ow... Gomenasi," she whispered, her warm breath teasing his ear.

'Ow that hurt. God why'd I have to land on something hard...' she thought to herself, Darien turned red with embarassment and jumped up and darted out of the store as quickly as possible.

"Wait Baka!" Serena said, her mind wandering over to that great paper shredder idea she had from before, "You forgot your jacket!"

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Um... if u didn't get it, I implied something when Serena said "why'd i have to land on something hard," for any of u's who didn't catch it jus' ask me in a review or something, lol ;) Sorry that's it's short. I have another better MUCH better idea for the next drabble, which I'm sure a lot of people will get a kick out of it so stay tuned. Oh, and don't forget to review please:)_**

**_Meatballheadedprincess14_**


	16. This is how you become a Princess Part 3

**A/N: Hey all, my finals are FINALLY over! phew Now I may actually have time to write. . Well, here's Part 3 of this drabble. I have made up a new commandment also... THOU SHALT NOT MAKE MEATBALLHEADEDPRINCESS14 WRITE ANOTHER PART TO THIS DRABBLE. ****  
Disclaimer: Let's see, I don't own a car, I don't own a house, I don't own Sailor Moon. WAH!!! Now I'm getting depressed. :( lol**

**

* * *

_Drabble #16: So THIS is how you become a Princess… Part 3_**

"Alright Serena, this is the final phase," Mina said.

"Oh come on you guys! You CAN'T expect me to do THAT!" Serena sweatdropped.

"SERENA! Just DO it!" Raye yelled and ran toward Serena menacingly, Lita and Mina holding her back.

"Fine, fine… I'll do it already," Serena gave in terrified of the fiery priestess.

"The percent probability that Darien has realized his love for you are 4 in 7, and…" Amy stated and started rambling more about some statistics.

"Yeah, yeah Amy we all get it," Mina waved her hand and sweatdropped.

"Now go to him okay," Lita said shoving Serena in the direction that Darien was in.

Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina were at the park and Darien was sitting on a bench reading some big college medical textbook of his. Serena's friends were all hiding inconspicuously in the bushes after shoving Serena off toward Darien.

_'Phew,'_ Darien thought, _"Talk about embarrassment. I was only at the mall to buy a new jacket, but I lost my old one instead. Dammit. What is up with Serena lately? She's acting so weird- like she's actually trying to seduce me or something. Why would she want to do that- aren't we enemies? Well, at least now I'm away from her-'_

"Hi Darien!" Serena exclaimed.

"MEATBALLHEAD?!"

_'AH! Stalker! I smell a stalker!'_ Darien screamed inside. _'Well at least she's wearing something much better,' he thought and sighed in relief_.

Serena was wearing a cute pink shirt and a much longer flowy white skirt with a pair of flip flops.

"So… Why'd you run off so quickly before? You left your jacket…" She said and handed his jacket back to him slipping a note that she was forced to write inside the jacket pocket in the process.

_'No,'_ Serena thought, _'I am not doing what the girls told me/threatened me to do. I am not going to kiss him. I CANNOT kiss him. Okay, maybe I like the baka a little bit, but I can't ask him to be his girlfriend because…_

_A.) I've never had a boyfriend_

_&_

_B.) He doesn't like me as person- never mind a girlfriend._

Serena looked at her friends' pairs of eyes peeking through the bushes, and knew she needed to get out of the situation or whole thing of 'seducing' Darien. It was going too far for her, so after she handed the jacket back to him she whispered urgently, "Darien, help. Ask me to go somewhere with you." Darien gave her a weird look hearing her.

"Just DO it!" Serena whispered harshly.

"Uh, Serena, want to go to… my place?" Darien asked not thinking.

"WHAT?!" Serena yelled in astonishment.

"You and me ALONE in YOUR apartment?!" Serena screeched. Four pairs of eyes widened almost in shock. "Man she's lucky," Mina whispered. Lita hit her.

_'Woops,'_ Darien thought, _'I should've thought that one through. Why does she need my help anyways? Is she trying to get away from someone? Better help her.'_

"How about a café then. There's one right across the street attached to the arcade."

"Better," Serena whispered. "Okay, I'll go to the café with you, ALONE," Serena emphasized loudly. They walked together to the café briskly, trying to get away from Serena's friends.

"Who are you trying to get away from?" Darien asked in a whisper.

"My friends they-" Serena looked around and spotted her friends at a both a few down from them and dropped her head, "Are still following us," she finished.

Serena looked around and spotted a closet. Quickly, she sprung up from her seat and dragged Darien with her to the closet. Opening the door, the two went in and locked it.

* * *

_(With Serena's friends)_

"Ooh! What are they doing all alone in there?" Lita asked.

"Let's find out," Raye said as they crept over to the closet door.

Mina tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge- it was locked.

"The wood on the door is too thick- we won't be able to hear anything they're saying!" Amy said frenetic.

"SERENA!" Raye roared unbeknownst to the two inside the closet.

"She's not sticking to the plan," Mina said.

"But what could they be doing in there?" Lita asked as they all thought mischievous thoughts.

* * *

_(In the closet)_

"Finally, we're away from them…" Serena gave a sigh of relief.

"So, why are you running away from your friends with me?" Darien asked confused.

"At first my friends tricked me at the arcade to do what I did to you, and then they forced me to go to the hideous green jacket store-"

"Hey, they're not hideous, Meatballhead," Darien argued.

"Yeah they are," Serena said, "But they had some plan or something to make the two of us 'realize our love for each other,'- I think they said. They're crazy, we don't even really like each other!"

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Darien asked.

Serena had an idea. Whispering a plan over to Darien, then nodded in agreement, and put their own phase into action.

Serena opened the closet and walked out arm in arm with Darien.

"Uh, what do you wanna do now, Dare-Bear," Serena said.

"Oh hey, did you want to go for a RIDE sometime?" Darien grinned.

Serena smiled, "Is NOW good?"

Raye's eyes bugged out and was going to say something but stopped when Mina whispered almost comatose like the others on the floor saying, "They just say what I think they said?"

Darien and Serena walked out of the café, Darien going around the corner to get his motorcycle. With a loud 'Vroom, Vroom' Darien went back toward Serena on his motorcycle.

The girls walked out of the café and sighed in relief as they saw Darien pull up on his flashy motorcycle. "Thank kami, they didn't mean 'going for a ride' like we were thinking," Lita said sweatdropped.

Darien revved up his motorcycle and said, "Bunny, want to go to my place?" Serena sauntered over to him.

**THUD**

Serena's friends were now in shock on the sidewalk eyes as wide as saucers.

"Sure," she said.

"Alright, well, hop on," Darien said suavely and grinned, "Then, I'll give you the ride of your life."

Serena gathered her long skirt and sat down on his motorcycle. As they were speeding off she yelled as her friends still were on the sidewalk, "Girls, I can't go to the arcade to eat with you later," She grinned, "I think I'll be busy."

They sped off.

A minute or two after, Andrew walked out of the café that attached to the arcade, and gave Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita an odd look as he saw them lying on the sidewalk looking like they fainted from heat exhaustion and barely conscious.

"You girls look hot," Andrew said…

Serena's friends ran off in a frenzy, completely disturbed by everybody today.

Andrew sweatdropped and finished what he was going to say into the wind since they had already left, "Did you want something to drink?"

* * *

_(Back with Serena and Darien)_

Darien and Serena both high-fived each other.

"We were great! Did you see the look on their faces?!" Serena yelled happily.

"Yeah, that was pretty hilarious," Darien said grinning and walking with Serena arm and arm. They talked about themselves for a while, just having a good time with each other. After a little talking, they felt the chemistry between them. Serena was blushing now thinking about almost having to ask Darien to be his girlfriend. Thank kami she didn't, it would be thoroughly embarrassing- and just because of a little pressure (more like threatening, lol) from her friends? _'Hm… spending time with the baka isn't that bad,'_ Serena thought smiling to herself.

"So want me to give you a lift home?" Darien asked pointing to his motorcycle.

"Raincheck? My dad'll kill you if he see's you with me," Serena said.

"I understand. Thanks for the warning," Darien chuckled.

"Later, Darien!" _Serena_ yelled as she ran off with an unnoticed pink pen in her hands.

"This was an interesting day," Darien said to himself. A cool breeze swept by him, and gave him the chills, so he put his hideous green jacket on. As he was doing so, a piece of paper fell out of his jacket pocket. He opened it and read the writing that was written in black and was scratched out.

It read:

Darien,

(this part was scratched out)

I really like you, and I want to be your girlfriend. I'm envious of girls that hang around you. I only yell at you because it brings all your attention onto me, and I really like it when I'm the only one in your eyes.

(this wasn't scratched out, and it was written in PINK ink instead of black)  
_Sorry, my friends made me write that. They think we like each other! As if! Well, I'll see you around baka!_

_Bunny xoxo_

**

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? Sorry, I actually wrote this a lil' while ago, but I had finals and stuff so I didn't get to post till now. Now, I'll have plenty of time to post stuff. yay for having no school! hip hip hooray! Well, please review. :)**

Meatballheadedprincess14


	17. The Itsy Bitsy Homecoming Disaster

**A/N: Konnichiwa. I hope you all get a kick out of this drabble. Just a lil' warning… This drabble is like tri-polar, I swear. lol It goes from like upbeat, to romantic, and then to insanely hilarious. Hope you likes! **

* * *

_**Drabble #17: The Itsy Bitsy Homecoming Disaster**_

"So we'll all go to homecoming together since none of us were able to snag dates…" Mina said sadly as her head drooped.

"Well- actually," Amy said in a low voice and looking a little embarrassed, "I have a date."

"WHAT?!!!" Everyone said in unison.

"Um…"

"How is it that YOU can get a date and we can't? - no offense Amy," Raye yelled.

"Um…"

"Well, this guy Greg asked me, and he sounded really sweet," Amy said fiddling with her hands.

"Hey, good job Amy!" Mina cheered and asked Serena, "Did you get a dress yet? I thought we were supposed to go shopping for one today."

"Erm…" Serena said depressed, "I kind of spent all my money at the arcade, so I have to wear a dress that my mom made for me a long time ago."

"I thought your mom doesn't sew!" Raye said.

"That's the point, she doesn't," Serena sighed.

"See you later," Mina said as they all said their goodbyes and went home to get ready.

Serena walked off and cringed when she even tried to think of the fact that the dress would probably be a disaster. After her half hour walk home, she decided to fix her hair first. Deciding to just leave her hair in her signature meatball style, instead she just curled the little wisps of hair. To make it look even cuter, she put some cute little pink bows in front of her odangoes. She put a hint of make up on eyes along with a little mascara. Finally, she went to the horrid dress. Serena picked it up, and took it carefully off the hanger.

_'Erm-… it's not THAT bad I guess,'_ she thought, and slipped it on over her head. With some immense patience, she finally was able to get her arms through the puffy sleeves. The dress was white with some white lace embroidery and a few cute pink bows on it. It came down to her knees and made her look like she was a flower girl in a wedding.

"Now that I think of it," Serena said, "This does look like my flower girl dress that I wore to Auntie's wedding. GAH!!!" Serena sweatdropped and said sarcastically, 'nice, mom,- nice!'

Somehow she finally got ready to leave bringing a purse with her, and walked out the door yelling to her parents that she was leaving. Serena walked two blocks, only then noticing the fact that the sky looked like it was going to rain.

"Damnit," Serena said as it began to rain lightly. _'Well I guess if it stays this light of a rain it won't be too bad.'_

Suddenly the rain got a lot harder. "Great, perfect!" Serena yelled sarcastically. "Why me?" she asked as a car drove by quickly and made a wave of muddy rain water hit her.

"Thanks, thanks a lot!" Serena yelled at no one and continued walking to where the dance was being held. After about five more blocks, she was ready to give up. She was soaked from her odangoes to her cute frilly white shoes, and she was not liking it one bit. Sitting on the curb, she made a silent note to herself to start watching that so called 'Weather Channel' she had heard about in between reading her mangas.

_'Maybe I should just go home…'_

_**ACHOO**_

"Great now I'm getting sick. Well, it's a good thing I left really early for this dance at any rate. It won't start for a couple hours now. Oh,… and it was my first homecoming ever, too," Serena sighed.

After several minutes of just sitting on the curb of the road in the down pour, a man with an umbrella came up to her, and bent down to her level on the curb.

"Are you okay? Do you need an umbrella?" the man asked.

_'Wait, I know that voice…'_ Serena thought.

"Darien? Is that you?" Serena asked in surprise.

"Wait, is that you Serena?" Darien asked and almost jumped back 10 feet.

"Who did you THINK I was baka?!" Serena argued.

"Well, I just thought it was some kid that couldn't find her parents, and was sitting in the rain. I mean- what you're wearing kind of made me think that..." Darien said eyeing her white 'altered' flower girl dress and then he blushed a dark hue of pink.

"I guess I can see where you're coming from," Serena agreed and mentally made a note not to use up all her money at the arcade anymore.

_'Wait, what the heck is he blushing at? I mean sure, we're in the rain together, alone, he's being nice to me for a change, and- oh my god! WE'RE IN THE RAIN!!! Rain+White dress See through. AH!!!!!!!! NOT GOOD!!!!!! Hentai!'_ she thought face on fire, and covered her chest by folding her arms over it.

"Erm, Meatballhead- do you want to get some hot chocolate or something to warm you up? You're shivering." Darien asked concerned.

_'Woah, am I sure this is Darien? Darien Baka Face? The baka I always argue with? I think he's hallucinating being nice to me. Well, I guess I might as well take what I can get…'_ Serena said and nodded her head in response to getting some hot chocolate.

Darien led Serena a block in toward a big apartment complex.

Serena thinking, _'I don't see any café's nearby, what's going on?'_

"Well, my apartment is here anyways, why don't I just make you some hot chocolate there, Meatballhead?" Darien said giving his usual sexy smile that could make any girl faint.

"Um… okay…" Serena said not entirely convinced that this was the Darien she knew.

Darien and Serena went into the elevator and got out at the floor Darien's apartment was at. Serena hesitantly walked in as he opened the door and told her to come in. She was ready for the place to be a complete disaster, since a guy was it's only resident. To her surprise, the place was spot less. Serena gaped at how nice his place looked. She was only brought into reality when Darien asked if she wanted to change into something dry.

"Um…" Serena blushed.

Darien led her to his bedroom and opened the closet. Serena noticed how one side of the closet had a rack full of those ugly puke green hideous jackets she despised and resisted her urge to throw them all out the window. Finally Darien came out with a dark blue colored shirt with a collar, and threw it to Serena.

"Here, it'll be big anyways," Darien said and left Serena to change.

Serena blushed as she took off her wet homecoming 'dress' and slipped the collared shirt over her head, and buttoned up the rest of the buttons.

_'Good,'_ she thought, _'This comes down to my thighs at least."_

A strange feeling swirled around in her stomach as she realized she was wearing Darien's clothes, which smelled like Darien.

_'I've never felt like this before…'_ Serena thought in lala land, _'To think he smelled this good; I never really noticed_.'

Serena opened the door to the smell of hot chocolate and smiled. She sat down next to Darien and grabbed her cup of hot chocolate. She almost freaked about the fact that the couch she was sitting on drinking her hot chocolate, which she would most likely spill in the time that she drank it, was a white couch.

"So," Darien said, "What were you doing outside in the rain looking like you were going somewhere?"

_**ACHOO**_

"Well, I was going to go to my first ever homecoming, but it started raining."

"Shouldn't your date have picked you up or something?" Darien asked.

"Baka- Why are you making fun of me?! I don't need you rubbing it in my face that I don't have a date," Serena let a few tears escape from her watery eyes.

"No, I didn't know you didn't have a date. Meatballhead, I was only asking cause I was concerned because something could've happened to you out there all alone in the rain…"

There was a moment of silence reverberating through the apartment until Darien spoke up.

"Are you still going to the dance?"

"Well my only dress is completely ruined, and I'm a total mess! How can I go? I mean- I really wanted to go and just at least dance and have fun with my friends and stuff, but now I can't even do that," Serena said depressed.

"What happened to the happy-go-lucky Meatballhead that I knew? Sheesh! You give up WAY too easily! Now do you want to go to the dance, or don't you?" Darien argued.

"But-"

"Well?"

"Of course…" Serena said and sighed.

"Why don't you call Mina? You two seem almost like sisters, I'm sure she can help. Here, call her on my phone," Darien said and handed him a handheld phone from nearby.

She called and on the second ring Mina picked up her phone, "Aino residence."

"Hey Mina! Oh… my dress got completely ruined from the rain. I'm at Darien's apartment-"

"OoOoOo You go girl! So did you two do ANYTHING?! Details Girl!"

"MINA!" Serena yelled in embarrassment.

"So did you want to borrow one of my dresses?" Mina asked with a big and almost sinister smile on her face.

"Oh, Mina! Could I? Really? You're awesome! I owe you big time Mina! Thanks, here's Darien's address…"

Darien walked back near Serena saying, "Told ya so!" and stuck his tongue out.

"Well, you're free to use the bathroom down the hall if you need to. I'll be out here, so yell if you need anything," Darien said and gave her his normal sexy smile, and left.

_'Wow, I'll have to really thank Darien after all of this…'_ Serena thought and smiled at the thought that she could get used to this.

Serena walked down the hall and down to the bathroom. She scavenged for soap and the likes. While searching for the above items, Serena made an interesting discovery.

"Darien has Bubble Bath soap!" Serena said grinning and thinking of using this as future blackmail. She decided to use some and made a bath for herself. Soon it became all bubbly and as soon as the temperature was just right, she went into it after taking off Darien's shirt. Sinking into the bath she thought and smiled, _'Tonight didn't turn out so bad I guess…'_ After about ten minutes, Serena had gotten completely relaxed. She laid her head back onto a wash cloth almost as a pillow. She opened her eyes so as to not fall asleep and…

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Darien jolted up from his place on the couch hearing Serena scream.

"SERENA!" Darien yelled, running toward the bathroom. "Are you okay?" Darien asked concerned.

"…"

"Serena?!" Darien yelled banging on the door. "I'm coming in!!!" he said and grabbed his spare key for the bathroom from a drawer nearby.

_Click_

Serena was almost completely under the water in the bath tub except for her nose and eyes and mouth. Darien just stood there confused and blushing madly at the fact that Serena wasn't wearing any clothes and was in HIS bath tub under all those bubbles.

_'Thank kami-sama for those bubbles being there…'_ Darien thought sweating profusely.

"What's wrong Serena?!" Darien asked.

Serena just looked up and pointed crying in fear.

Darien looked up and to his surprise he saw… a spider. _'All this commotion over a little spider?! God I thought something happened to Serena… Wait when did I start referring to her by her actual name? I must be losin' it.'_

"A SPIDER?!" Darien said in bewilderment.

"WAHHH!!!!!" Serena cried, "GET IT! GET IT! GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"How am I going to get it? It's on the ceiling over the tub. Do you really want me to stand over on the tub and get that spider?!" Darien said frustrated and waited for her to say no.

"Whatever! Just get it, get it, get it!!!!! DARIEN!!!!"

_'Um… okay… how am I supposed to do this…?'_ Darien asked himself and retrieved a newspaper from a room next door ready to get the little critter. He climbed up and over Serena who was still in the big bath tub filled with bubbles and got ready to bang the spider with the newspaper.

"AH!!!" Darien yelled as he slipped on a bar of soap on the ledge, and…

_**Splash**_

Serena's eyes widened as she flushed from embarrassment with Darien on top of her in a bath tub, her-… not wearing anything!

_'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…'_ Serena just thought in her head.

Meanwhile Darien was thinking his face close to hers, _'Man, she's mature for her age… No! No! No! No hentai thoughts!!! Don't look down! Don't look down! God I want to kiss her' he thought looking into her eyes. 'Snap out of it, it's the MEATBALLHEAD! GET IT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL! NOW!!!' _Darien thought.

Serena gave into the moment and was going to kiss Darien, but she saw something.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Serena screamed bloody murder as she came face to face with the spider that was on one of Darien's ebony locks.

"GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena yelled and somehow pushed Darien off of her and quickly grabbed a towel only giving Darien a quick glimpse of her body unintentionally.

Darien just stared confused. But knew as soon as she yelled repeatedly, "SPIDER, SPIDER!!!" and pointed to the top of his head.

Darien submerged his head under the water abruptly in an attempt to get the spider off his head. Then, he shook his head sexily giving his hair the ruffled hair look.

"Is it still there?" Darien asked and got out of the bath tub as soon as he heard her reply with a 'no'.

"Where is it? Did you get it?!" Serena asked frightfully looking around frenetic in a bath towel that came a little bit above mid thigh.

Serena stood still for a second, then the worst happened. She felt eight tiny legs making their way across her collar bone and heading downward rapidly.

"Oh my god! Darien it's on me! Get it OFF!!!!!!"

"Where?" Darien asked and as soon as she pointed toward the spider almost down to her chest, he went over to her.

Unfortunately for her, the spider crawled down hiding in her cleavage beneath the towel.

"Um… how am I supposed to get it…?" Darien asked hesitantly.

"JUST GET IT!!!!!!" Serena yelled.

Darien stuck his hand in-between her cleavage where the spider was.

"DARIEN!!! Oh… whatever. JUST GET IT OFF ME!!!" Serena screamed.

Darien searched for the spider between two valleys underneath the towel.

Serena let out a moan, and begged him in her mind to stop torturing her, and to hurry up and get that damn spider off of her.

Finally, he grabbed the spider out of there, and Serena gave a cheer of victory. Unfortunately, Darien upon removing his hand from her cleavage had loosened the towel, and it fell into a heap on the ground.

"AHHHH!!!!" Serena yelled as her face turned red from embarrassment, her picking up the towel on the floor quickly and throwing it onto Darien's head making him loose grip of the spider. **"HENTAI!"** she yelled, and ran out of the bathroom mortified with a little spider following behind her.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: That was SOOO much fun to write! hahaha So did you peoples like it? Oh, I like being evil. Manipulating everything in drabbles I find to be quite pleasurable. muwahahaha well don't forget to review! Ja! **

**Meatballheadedprincess14**


	18. The Itsy Bitsy Homecoming Disaster Part2

**A/N: I'm glad you peoples liked the last drabble. I love it when I get your feedback it makes me want to write and update a whole lot faster . Also, I'd like to thank my new beta reader, GilmoreGirlsRocks for making this all the more better for you guys to read. Thank you! Okay well, on with the story. Hope you likes... **

**Disclaimer: Wait! I'm schizopherenic, and I'm really living in this world where I don't own Sailor Moon?! NOOOOO!!! Send me back!!! **

_

* * *

__Recap: "AHHHH!!!!" Serena yelled as her face turned red from embarrassment, her picking up the towel on the floor quickly and throwing it onto Darien's head making him loose grip of the spider. **"HENTAI!"** she yelled, and ran out of the bathroom mortified with a little spider following behind her._

* * *

_**Drabble #18 The Itsy Bitsy Homecoming Disaster Part II**_

Serena grabbed her bra and underwear off the floor and looked for Darien's shirt that she had borrowed. Unable to find it, she tried to think of where she could've left it.

'_Oh don't tell me it's still in the bathroom with that hentai!'_ Stealing a quick glance into the bathroom she found that he wasn't in there, and was going to step into the bathroom when something rather, someone interrupted her.

"AH! Darien! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME! Um…" Serena said and remembered the fact that she was only in her undergarments.

Darien moved closer to Serena his head bending down. _'Mmm…'_ she thought as she stood on her tippy toes giving into the moment, and pressed her lips against his. Serena's face turned red as his tongue brushed her bottom lip for entrance, and unbeknownst to her brain, her mouth opened in return. _'Mmm he tastes like chocolate, only- better,'_ she blushed.

Breaking apart for some air, the two looked into each other's eyes trying to silently read each other's thoughts.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that before," Darien apologized sincerely.

"Apology accepted," Serena smiled and walked off to fix her hair better for the dance.

Darien unlocked the door in the meantime, for whenever Mina brought over the dresses for Serena. On his way back from unlocking the door he felt a sharp pain in his foot.

"Owwwww!" Darien mentally cursed and inspected what it was exactly that he had stepped on. It was a heart earring, and it was jabbed into the arch of his foot. _'Ah!'_ Darien mentally cried as he yanked the earring out of him. Still bent down on the ground, he tried to shake off the pain.

A moment later, Mina rang the doorbell yelling, "Serena, it's me!" from behind the door.

"Coming!" Serena yelled and ran lightening speed toward the door.

"GAH!!!"

**CRASH**

Fortunately for Serena when she tripped over something, she had a soft landing, right on top of Darien who was now in much more pain than before.

"Serena! You all right?" Mina asked and tried the doorknob to see if it was unlocked. When it turned, Mina said, "Okay, I'm coming in."

Before Serena could yell to tell her to wait a minute, Mina walked into an intriguing scene. Serena was on top of Darien wearing a lace bra and underwear, and the two were sweating, having just realized the intimate position they were in.

Mina let out a little bit of nervous laughter and grinned, "Hehehe… um, here are some dresses I picked out for you, so wear the one you like the best. And, well… I'll just let the two of you get at it then!"

"Wait, it's not what it looks like! MINA!!!" Serena yelled, but Mina had already walked out with a wide grin on her face.

Meanwhile this whole time, Darien was thinking to himself, _'I'm too old for her, I'm too old for her." _he realized that her chest was practically suffocating him, _'Sweet merciful god, so this is what heaven feels like!'_ He regained a little composure and thought to himself, _'Damn hormones.'_

"Mmmm you smell nice…" Serena said softly.

Darien gave her a mystified look and she screamed, "Wait! I said that out loud?!" Serena in her embarrassment tried to get up, but just fell back down again.

"Oh my god, my bra is caught on your shirt button."

There was no response coming from Darien, as he just stared at her.

Serena turned red and screamed, "Well I'm NOT taking MY bra off!"

'_**Please?'**_ a voice in Darien's brain asked. _'Damn conscience, it needs to learn to shut up once in a while.' _Darien said, in his mind, and mentally punched his conscience.

Darien tried to get the lace of Serena's bra off of his shirt button, but it wouldn't budge.

"Fine, be that way!" he said annoyed, to no one in particular as he began to unbutton his shirt.

'_What's he DOING?!'_ Serena asked herself as she started to blush.

He carefully lifted the shirt off his head and was then able to get the shirt separated from the lace.

'_**CHISELED!'**_ a voice in Serena's head screamed.

"Who said that?!" Serena said aloud.

Darien gave her a strange look.

'_What the hell? Where did you come from?!'_ Serena confronted the voice in her head. _'Will you just go away already?!'_

'_**No. Besides I'm just here for the show. Oh, and to annoy the hell out of you,'**_ Serena's conscience countered.

'_I think I'm going insane,'_ Serena thought.

"You're cute when you're nervous," Darien stated and smiled.

"Darien…"

"Yes?"

"How come you aren't calling me Meatball Head like you usually do?" Serena spoke her mind.

"Well maybe it's because of this, Meatball Head," Darien said and gave her a peck on the lips, as both consciences high-fived each other.

"Mmm… Darien? I think I should get ready now…" Serena said otherwise they probably would've stayed like that forever.

"Okay," he said and got up putting his shirt back on in the process.

Serena grabbed both of the dresses, and ran to the bathroom to try them on. One of the dresses was a black one. It came down to mid-thigh and was strapless.

'_God,'_ Serena thought, _'Mom would die of a heart attack if I wore this. Never mind that- I'd die of embarrassment if I wore that!'_

She then proceeded to try on the next dress. The next one was a carnation pink color, and went all the way to the ground. Unfortunately for her, it had a slit on the side that went almost to her hip. It had tiny straps holding it up and had an empire waist.

'_Hm… I definitely like this one a lot better than the black slutty one, so this'll have to do… Darn Mina and her evilness. God whose idea was it to call Mina?!'_ Serena thought.

She walked out of Darien's bathroom after reapplying some of her make up and readjusting the bows in her hair. As soon as she came out, Darien came out from his bedroom in a tux and offered her a rose.

'_**That's cheating,'**_ Darien's conscience said, _**'You shouldn't be able to just transform into Tuxedo Mask and use his tux!' **_

'_Well, too bad,'_ Darien thought as Serena took the rose.

"Wow," Darien said as he sized up Serena, "You look stunning."

"Thank you Darien. You can stop drooling now," Serena laughed.

"Well, let's go, Meatball Head," Darien said grinning.

"Who said you were coming?" Serena asked and pouted, twirling the rose in her hand absently.

"Well, of course I'm coming. I'm your date after all," Darien said and gave a million dollar smile.

"Oh, great, I have to spend the evening with Mr. Baka face. Great. Well I don't know if you should go. You may be too old to dance. You don't want to fall and break a hip or something," Serena smirked.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that," Darien said mischievously.

"Oh, by the way, the theme for homecoming is ballroom dancing. We are having half of the dance with just ballroom music." Serena smiled.

"What kind of a homecoming is this?" Darien asked.

"One that couldn't afford a DJ," Serena laughed and put the rose in her hair.

"Well then, let's boogie," Darien said with a straight face.

"Never again," Serena said and walked out arm and arm with Darien toward the parking lot.

"Your pick. The motorcycle, or the Ferrari?" Darien asked.

"You have a motorcycle!" Serena exclaimed.

"So I take it you want to go on the motorcycle then?"

"No, of course not!" Serena said. Darien faked being hurt. "I can't wear a dress on a motorcycle!" Serena continued.

"Why not?" Darien smirked.

"A little thing called wind," Serena said as Darien opened the door to the Ferrari for her.

"I guess we'll just have to go in the Ferrari then," Darien smiled.

"It'll just have to do," Serena jested and thinking at the same time, 'HE OWNS A FERRARI! Did Darien inherit millions of dollars that I didn't know about?' She asked mentally.

When they arrived at the dance, everyone was staring at them.

"Woah, who's the cutie she's with?" one girl asked as they walked by.

Serena and Darien walked over to her friends who were seated at a table nearby.

"Serena and DARIEN?!" they all gasped in shock.

"Um… did you guys have any severe brain trauma recently?" Lita asked.

"I thought you guys didn't even like each other," Amy said quietly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Mina started, "They were mmmmsh-" Serena covered her hand over her friend's mouth resulting in a garbling sentence.

Raye, Amy, and Lita gave her a curious look. There was obviously something that Mina had forgotten to mention.

"Serena?" they all asked curiously. "What happened?..."

Under the frightening looks of her friends she momentarily lost grip over Mina's mouth and Mina quickly spoke up.

"TheywereontopofeachotheratDarien'sapartmentwhenIwalkedin." Everyone gasped in delight at what Mina said.

Darien shifted nervously on his feet and blushed along with the already tomato faced Serena.

"Well, then it must be true if you guys look like that!" Lita said excitedly.

"GAHHHH!!!!" Serena yelled and dragged Darien toward the punch bowl, which was far away from her friends.

"Phew," she said when she realized that her friends hadn't followed her. Grabbing two cups she poured some punch for the both of them.

"God those guys pry too much!" Serena moaned.

"I can see that," Darien said embarrassingly.

Serena took a sip of her punch trying to get some of the nervous feelings out of her system, "Hey this punch is pretty good." She poured herself some more and dragged Darien toward the porch that was outside of the dance.

"I like quiet. Quiet is good," Serena said breaking the silence that was outside.

She sat down on a bench near the fountain that illuminated the area.

"Here, Meatball Head," Darien said giving her a penny, "Make a wish."

Serena closed her eyes and through it over her shoulders wishing internally that Darien was really Tuxedo Mask.

'_Oh… that'll never come true,'_ Serena thought and sighed.

The beginning of a new song played; the sound of violins sounding filled the air. Serena hearing the beautiful music said, "Let's dance."

"Okay Meatball Head," Darien said and walked with her to the dance floor. Practically everyone was seated at their tables because none of them knew how to ballroom dance. Some were trying, but seemed to be making pretty big fools out of themselves.

"Oh… but we're the only ones here," Serena said nervously.

"And your point?"

"Well, what if we dance horribly? Aren't you nervous?" Serena asked fidgeting with her gloves.

"Follow me," Darien said and held out his hand. Serena received it and spun into him. The two were gliding down the dance floor in perfect silhouette of the other. Everyone was astonished as to how perfect the couple looked and started to crowd the dance floor making a circle for the two to dance in.

"Where did you learn to dance this good?" Darien whispered to his partner.

"I don't know. I've never danced ballroom before…" Serena said in a low voice and was going to ponder this question, if it weren't for the youma that had just interrupted their dance.

"Give me your energy! Give it to the Negaverse! Relinquish your mere human lives. They're useless. Give us all your energy!!!" the youma yelled.

The youma had pale blue skin with dark blue hair and was wearing a very strange costume as they usually did. She looked like a big punchbowl.

"A punchbowl youma? What are they going to have next time, a big marshmallow youma?!" Serena said in annoyance.

"What? How do you know about youm-" Darien was cut off by Serena.

"Uh…"

"Look, never mind. I'll be right back," Darien said going back out towards the porch and pulling out his transformation rose.

'_I guess I'll have to transform again, seeing that I left my hat, gloves, mask, and cape at my apartment before I left. Damn… I should've just put it in my subspace pocket… Ah well,'_ he thought and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

Meanwhile, Serena was looking inside her purse for her transformation locket. After all, she couldn't wear it on her dress. People might give her weird looks and get very suspicious. _'Where is it?!'_ Serena yelled internally rummaging through her purse. _'Great, just great. Raye will have my head for this,'_ Serena sighed.

She ran over to tell the already transformed Sailor Scouts that she couldn't help them fight. "I kind of… I kinda left my transformation locket at home…" she said as she felt four pairs of piercing eyes on her.

"Gomenasi…" she said bowing and bringing her hands together.

"Oh whatever, but don't think we won't be lecturing you about responsibilities after this! It's a good thing the youma looks like a pretty dumb and weak one…" Sailor Mars said.

"Ohhh, I don't feel so well. What the heck? Why is the room spinning?!" Serena thought out loud and went to the porch to observe the battle, sitting down on the bench near the fountain.

(Bring down a line)

"Damn, now I remember… There was a rumor that some dumb ass punks were going to spike the punch with some choice alcohols. (Remove ") Great. Why couldn't I have remembered this BEFORE I drank the punch? No wonder why no one went to the punch table."

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Mars yelled as she sent fireballs hitting the punch bowl youma head on.

"Owwy! Owwy, Owwy, Owwy!" the youma cried, "I hate this job!!! WAHHH!!!"

Tuxedo Mask saw that the scouts were handling the battle pretty well, so he walked over gallantly toward Serena. He was just looking to see if she was okay.

'_Wait- she's passed out on the bench! What happened?!'_ Tuxedo Mask thought.

Tuxedo Mask tore off his cape, a piece of it still lingering on the button that once fastened it onto his tux. He folded it up into a pillow and laid Serena a little more comfortably on it. He gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead before going off to help the Scouts fight the battle with the youma.

Tuxedo Mask thought it was a good time to make a speech that would probably confuse the hell out of the youma like it always did, giving the scouts enough time to attack and destroy it. "Though your body is a fruit, inside you are as evil as can be," Tux said.

The scouts all gave him a weird look, Sailor Mars speaking up, "God, you need to come up with less lame speeches!"

Tux looking all offended shrugged it off, as the scouts continued the battle.

"Let's combine our powers," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!" And with the last of the scouts unleashing their powers, the punchbowl youma was dusted.

Serena awoke more comfortable than before, on the bench with a pillow underneath her.

'_Wait where did this pillow come from?'_ Serena asked as she grabbed what she assumed was a pillow just to have it unfold. _'It's Tuxedo Mask's cape! Oh, he's so nice! Unlike Mr. Suave Dark and Handsome who didn't even show up to help me. Where is baka face anyways? Oh, poor Tuxedo Mask ripped his cape for me! How sweet! Maybe he was at the battle. Oh yeah, the battle… Man do I have a horrible headache,'_ Serena thought.

Tuxedo Mask was going to de-transform, as the battle was over, but then remembered he needed to come back wearing his tux anyways so he just took off his hat, gloves, and mask, and put them in his subspace pocket like was originally intended.

He walked over to the bench where Serena was clutching her head with her elbows on her knees, and cape in hand.

"Are you alright Meatball Head?" Darien asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, other than the fact that you totally ditched me, someone put alcohol in the punch before, and now I have a massive headache! Yep, all's fine in my life! Don't worry over me, I'll be alright- I'm just going to walk home thank you very much. Have a nice night Baka. Hope you have fun at the rest of the dance! Why don't you find a pretty girl and dance with her? I bet you'll knock anybody off their feet with that dumb ass grin that you had on. I'll be fine. No worries," Serena gave a fake smile and walked briskly off to get out of the dance.

Darien grabbed her hand, "I had to do something. I didn't mean to leave you especially when I found you like you were. I'm sorry that your homecoming dance didn't turn out like you wanted it to. Come on. Let's go Serena. I'll drive you home."

Serena stubbornly said, "I don't want to be a burden. After all, I'm just that little girl in the rain. Don't give me your umbrella, I'd rather just be washed away here."

"Serena stop talking like that. I didn't intentionally hurt you. It's probably just the fact that you have a hangover. Take some Tylenol and get some sleep when you get home okay?"

"Fine," Serena grumbled and walked with Darien to his car clutching Tuxedo Mask's cape in her hands along with her pocketbook.

When they got to a block away from her house, Serena said, "You should just let me out here. I'll spare you from being torn into mincemeat by my Dad. He doesn't like any guys I hang around with. Thanks for taking me home Darien."

"No problem. I had fun dancing with you tonight. You were graceful for a change, Meatball Head," Darien grinned.

Serena gave him a small smile and got out of the car.

"I'll see ya 'round Serena."

"Yeah, you too. Bye Darien…" Serena said and walked the little bit toward her house.

Serena decided to sneak into the house so as to not show them what she was currently wearing. _'Mom would be mad if she knew I didn't wear the "dress" so I might as well just sneak in.'_

Serena tucked the cape into her pocketbook and took off her shoes. She then proceeded to hold onto the two articles, and climb up to the second story where her bedroom was.

Luna was sitting on her bed keeping a watch on her surroundings. She noticed that Serena had come in from unconventional means, and said, "Why are you going in that way? And what are you wearing? It looks like something Mina would pick out!"

Serena laughed quietly and sat down on her bed. She took off her dress and put her PJs on and lay back onto her bed.

"Good night Luna…" Serena said.

"Talking to your cat again?" a voice said.

"GAHH!!! Who in the hell?..." Serena backed away in fright.

**SCRATCH**

Luna had immediately jumped up from the spot on her owner's bed and had clawed the person who had just entered through the window.

"Ow! Meatball Head, tell your cat to stop clawing me!" the voice said, a piece of fabric that was black and red falling in the process.

"Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?! Remember my warning about even pulling into the driveway with your car! What if they catch you in my BEDROOM! You'll be dead before they can even ask me questions!" Serena yelled.

"Serena? Who are you talking to?" Serena's parents asked from outside her door.

"Hide!" Serena said to Darien, and shoved him into her closet.

"Um… you can come in," Serena said as she jumped into bed and fixed herself situated like she was asleep and they had woken her up.

Ikuko and Kenji walked in and said, "Serena, we didn't see you come in. We were waiting for you to come home downstairs."

"Oh…" Serena said and improvised, "I went through the back door. I thought you'd be asleep, so I didn't want to wake you up."

'_Nice Serena, they'll definitely buy that,'_ Serena smiled as she thought of an invisible halo above her head.

"Oh, alright sweetie," Ikuko said, "But next time, please let us know that you're home safe and sound."

"Okay, Mom. Goodnight," she said and turned over closing her eyes and feigning sleep.

Ikuko and Kenji walked out of Serena's room and closed the door. Serena quickly ran over to the closet, and let Darien out who was gasping for air.

"God, you have a lot of junk in there Meatball Head!" Darien stated.

"Um… so anyways… why are you here? Sneaking into my bedroom?" Serena asked innocently.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," Darien said.

"Most people would call or something," Serena said annoyed.

"Well, it's not like I have your phone number or anything," Darien said.

"Oh… yeah."

"Alright, well I'm fine. You better be getting home before my dad sees you and he gets out his shotgun," Serena explained jokingly.

"Okay," Darien said walking away.

Serena sat back down on her bed, and before he could crawl out of her window, she said, "Thanks for checking up on me."

"No problem," Darien said and proceeded to crawl out the window bending his tall form through.

"Oh, and Darien?" Serena asked.

"Yes?" Darien asked getting a little annoyed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Serena," he said and left.

Luna jumped on Serena's lap. "I can't believe you shrugged that off like that! Don't you think that was a little weird that he just came in here for no reason? Why did he even check up on you? Did he even know that you had a homecoming dance you were coming back from? I don't know… sounds like he could be Negaverse material," Luna said finally stopping her tirade.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Serena sighed before turning the lights off.

Serena noticed a black thing on her bed and freaked out. _'That better not be another spider again!'_ Serena thought.

Serena looked closely and saw that it wasn't a bug. She picked it up and put the light back on in her bedroom.

'_What is this,_' Serena thought eyeing it closely. '_It's fabric. Black and red- where'd this come from?'_

"Luna? Did Darien have this?" Serena asked Luna who opened an eye.

"Well, when I was attacking the intruder it fell off him, I guess. So I guess it came off of Darien," Luna said, closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

'_I've seen this somewhere before…' _Serena thought and felt the piece of cloth to her cheek. 'Wait-' Serena thought and opened her purse. _'It can't be…'_ Serena thought and pulled out the black cape from her bag watching it unfold itself to the plush floor. She inspected the cape for the place where she had seen it torn uncleanly from Tuxedo Mask's tux before.

She took the piece of fabric and put it up to the place where she found a place torn on the cape.

"It fits," she whispered.

"What does this mean?" Serena whispered to herself, "If the piece was originally on the cape, the tux was Tuxedo Mask's, and the piece torn fell off from Darien when Luna clawed him…" Serena's eyes widened, "Then Darien… he's Tuxedo Mask."

Serena's eyes softened knowingly. She turned the lights off, and snuggled with Tuxedo Mask's cape, _'He really was there for me. Oh Darien…'_ she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep with his cape wrapped around her thinking, _'My Tuxedo Mask...'_

* * *

**A/N: Woot! 11 ½ pages! yay! I love writing for you peoples. Don't forget to review! Love ya minna! **

**  
Meatballheadedprincess14 **


End file.
